En la Búsqueda
by marthar
Summary: Richard y Kate están en el instituto cuando se conocen aunque todo parece perfecto un hecho cambara sus vidas para siempre
1. Chapter 1

Kate Houghtom Beckett a sus 16 años, era una joven hermosa de un 1,70, con su pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus grandes ojos verdes hacían que muchos deslumbraran un futuro en las pasarelas.

Pero lejos de eso ella. Era el promedio más alto de su escuela. San Paul school uno de los colegios mas pijos de la ciudad, donde iban los hijos de prominentes, abogados, empresarios hasta los hijos de jueces y senadores.

Allí, en su pequeño mundo, donde iba desde el kínder. Allí era presidente de su clase y del club de debate. Kate era de chichas que jamás faltaba a clase, y eran la preferida de todos los maestros, era de esas jóvenes que todos ponían de ejemplo a seguir, Era de esa clase de chicas que jamás le había dado un disgusto a sus padres, y sus maestros la adoraban. Era lo que sin duda lo que se podía decir una hija perfecta.

Eso aseguraban sus padres Johanna y Jim Bechett. Los Beckett. se habían conocido en la universidad Stanrford a principio de los años estar tres años de novios, y luego de graduarse en abogacía ambos se trasladaron a Nueva York, donde contrajeron matrimonio, y luego de casi un año y medio de estar casados, llego a sus vidas Kate.

El había logrado convertirse en pocos años en socio de una de las mas prestigiosas firmas de la ciudad.

Jim Rupert Beckett, era uno de sus tipos tradicionales de valores familiares fuertes. Como cualquier hombre que había logrado el existo a temprana edad Jim era soberbio y creía que estaba bien mirar al mundo desde arriba sobre a todos aquellos que no eran de su clase.

Jim venia de una familia de abogados desde que cada uno de ellos tenia uso de razón y desde luego en su vida no podía imaginarse que su única hija, no seguía los pasos de él.

Por su parte Johanna Lewis, era una mujer que decía que era una idealista, ella creía que era una mujer de carácter fuerte, que creía en la gente.

Fue por ese convencimiento que a diferencia de su marido ella había sido decir seguir una carrara en el área publica, primera como ayudante del fiscal de distracto y para luego convertirse en fiscal del distracto de la zona sur.

Tanto Johanan como Jim, aunque en apariencia parecían muy distintos, en realidad eran demasiado parecidos. Ambos creían que la mejor forma de criar a los hijos eran de forma ferria. Creían que controlar cada movimiento de su hija harían que esta fuera por el buen camino

Ese Viernes por la noche Kate había logrado que sus padres le dieran permiso para ir a una fiesta, a la que la había invitado su mejor amiga Maddy.

Mientras que se terminaba de de poner un pequeño maquillaje en la cara kate escuchaba atentamente a su madre que se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio. Con su habitual discurso sobre lo que tenia que hacer y lo que no tenia que hacer.

- recuerda katie. No bebas alcohol y tienes que volver a la doce, además no me gusta nada ese vestido que tienes esta demasiado corto. -

La muchacha dejo el delineador sobre su cómoda y miro a su madre - por favor mamá no te parece, que ya estoy grande además me encanta este vestido -

Johanna soltó el aire – katie tu sabes lo que tu padre y yo pensamos en que vayas a ese tipo de fiesta agradece que vas hasta las doce. Además no me has dicho quien va a esa fiesta -

- mamá voy con Maddy y Lanie a una fiesta de unos del colegio nada mas - dijo tomando su bolso y su cazadora de cuero y camino hacia la puerta con su madre por detrás.

- recuerda lo que te dije, vuelves a la doce y ten cuidado con lo que haces ¿vale? - soltó su madre caminado tras ella.

- siii adiós mamá - dijo cerrando la puerta. Mientras viajaba en el ascensor pensó. Que sus padres eran unos grandes padres, pero muchas veces se pasaban de sobre protectores.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Alexander Roggers, a sus 18 años eran lo que se decía todo un gamberro. Alto de cabello marrón claro, hasta los hombros y grandes ojos celestes, que lo acompañaba con una sonrisa encantadora que siempre lo salvaba de los problemas que se metía.

Richard había crecido en el sur de la ciudad, en un pequeño departamento, junto a su madre Martha que lo había criado solo.

Era por ello que Richard, se había criado prácticamente solo, era un muchacho solitario que había encontrado en la lectura su refugio ente la inestabilidad emocional de su madre, quien cambiaba constantemente de novios.

Aunque el jamás lo había confesado la falta de una familia normal, de un padre, de una madre y porque no de un hermano con quien jugar habían echo de Rick, un muchacho que escondía sus sentimientos bajo una capa de un muchacho que solo le importaba andar de fiesta, y conocer chicas.

Pero bajo esa dura capa había un muchacho que deseaba encontrar alguien que le demostrara cariño, alguien que cuidara de él y que lo amara, pese a sus defectos

El jamás podía decir que su madre había sido una mala madre. Ella había echo lo que podo cuando considerando que se encontraba sola y con un crio

Martha siendo actriz jamás tenia un empleo estable lo que significaba que ellos vivirán siempre ajustados, con el dinero.

A estas alturas Richard ya había sido expulsado de varios colegios, he institutos. El había llegado a San Paul, un años atrás gracias a la intervención de un ex novio de su madre que había echo una enorme colaboración a cambio de que Rick, entrase en el instituto.

Pero debido a su comportamiento, al igual en los otros institutos el siempre estaba a punto de ser corrido. Ni sus maestros ni su madre ya sabían que hacer con él.

Tenia grandes problemas en casi todos las materias y no por falta de ingenio sino porque el en aquel instituto se sentía como sapo de otro pozo. En aquel lugar la mayoría de los chicos venían de hogares prominentes de grandes familias, con padres respetables.

Se escaparse de clases para ir de vago por ahí, correteando a todas las chicas del instituto, o ser lo que mas le gustaba escaparse a la biblioteca publica a leer, y hacer la otra cosa mas que mas le gustaba en el mundo. Escribir, Richard tenia al menos una docena de cuadernos ocultos, en su dormitorio, cuadernos llenos de historias que había escrito desde los 8 años luego que aquel hombre en la biblioteca publica le había regalado casino Royal, desde entonces se había dado cuenta de lo que quería ser en su vida. Escritor.

Había veces que estaba ahí, en clase o en cualquier otro lado y de golpe algo, en él lo hacía comenzar a escribir. El había encontrado en la escritura, la libertad que siempre había anhelado. Cuando era pequeño y su madre llevaba algún tipo a su casa, él se encerraba el su dormitorio y comenzaba a escribir, olvidándose de aquello

Termino de poner gel en su sedoso pelo, y salió del pequeño departamento donde compartía con ella.

Se subió a su viaja moto con algo de dificultad logro que arrancara A diferencia de todos sus compañeros Richard había tenido, que trabajar durante todo el verano, para comprarla

El no era uno de esos niños pijos, como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros.

Richard llego a la fiesta con una idea fija divertirse y se llevarse a una chica a su departamento. Su madre tendría función hasta tarde y luego se iría de fiesta.


	3. Chapter 3

kate entro en el gran edificio donde se hacia la fiesta y juntos cuando estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta del ascensor cuando una mano se interpuso. Era la mano de él. La mano era de nada mas y nada menos de Richard Roggers el gamberro de la escuela.

Ella sabía que era un idiota pero, tenia que admitir que estaba buenísimo y además ahora que lo tenia cerca que olía increíblemente bien. Pensó que un hombre tendría que oler así como él.

- tu eres la amiguita de Maddy- dijo el muchacho tocando el botón de PH.

Ella odiaba que la trataran como era una niña, no lo era. - si soy la amiga de Maddy no la amiguita-

Pero que carácter. Pensó. Él sabia que ella y Maddy eran las mejores amigas e iban y venían para todos lados. John le había dicho que eran una chica que estaba terriblemente bueno, pero así de bueno como estaba era así de loca.

Los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar al piso 22 fueron en silencio estaba claro que. Aunque el mismo se consideraba un idiota Richard siempre le había gustado ser un caballero con las mujeres estiro la mano para que ella pudiera pasar, y ella dejo un aroma de a cerezas. Que impregno todo el lugar.

El aspiro profundo y se quedo maravillado con el hermoso cuerpo. Camino detrás de ella buscando al grupo de sus amigos.

- Bekes por fin llegaste pensé que no te dejaron -

- lo siento sabes como son mi padres a la hora de dar lata. Ven vamos a tomar un trago por favor-

Kate siempre le gustaba tomarse una o dos copas cuando salía aunque claro preferiría morir antes que escuchar el discursos de sus padres sobre la responsabilidad de beber alcohol, y ni hablar del castigo que le pondrían

Aunque lo intento, en ningún momento, él pudo sacarle los ojos de encina. No entendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, ella se había vuelto algo que él quería admirar.

-hey bro que sucede me vas a decir que te gusta Kate-

Richard frunció el seño - No te voy a decir que no esta buena, y que la verdad es que no parece de 16 pero yo no soy como tu hermano a mi me gustan las mujeres de verdad no las niñas -

Jonh negó con la cabeza y soltó una enorme risotada - o por favor amigo que te folles a las coristas del espectáculo de tu madre no significa que este con mujeres - volvió a darte otro trago a su cerveza dejando la botella aun lado. - hazme un favor darle un poco de charla mientras que bailo un rato con Maddy.

Richard acepto moviendo la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo Jonh era su único amigo y mejor amigo cuando se trataba de mujeres ellos nunca se dejaban solos. Camino detrás de él.

- chicas - dijo dándole un beso a su novia - que están haciendo -

Maddy se abrazo a su novio - nada solo halando -

- vamos a bailar esto es una fiesta - dijo tirando de la mano del brazo de su novia.

Richard y kate se quedaron a solas. La verdad ahora que la miraba con detenimiento. Esta buenísima esa largas piernas, que terminaban en ese culo. Ese cabello castaño que le levaba a la mitad de la espalda. Y esos ojos verdes. Se quedo por un instante viéndolos. Por Dios que vellos ojos tenia. Pensó que divertirse un rato con ella al fin y al cabo era una fiesta y estaba para divertirse

- y dime quieres bailar- le pregunto él.

Ella pensó por un instante. La verdad que era un estúpido, se creía que todas las chicas del instituto estaban detrás de él. Pero era viernes, y era solo bailar. Además había que reconocer que era lindo.

- vamos - dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta donde estaban su amiga.

En el instante que sus manos se tocaron ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que les recorría el cuerpo. Era extraño jamás les había pasado, sentir algo así cuando tocas a otra persona. Pero era hermoso.

Los cuatro bailaron y se divirtieron durante un buen rato olvidándose de todo y de todos a su alrededor.

Kate, miro su reloj sabia que si quería disfrutar de tener la rienda larga no debería faltar a la palabra de volver a las doce.

Pero se la estaba pasando tan bien. Además Rick, era diferente a lo que ella pensaba era tan divertido, además cada vez estaba mas cerca de y ese boca, ella se moría por saber que tal besaba

Volvió a mirar el reloj de su muñeca a penas tenía 20 minutos para volver a su casa. Intento mirar a su amiga pero ella estaba mas entretenía en explorar la boca de su novio.

Tocio a postas tratando de llamar la atención de amiga. Quien la miro con muy mala cara.

- lo siento no quiero interrumpir pero Maddy bienes un minuto-

Maddy se levanto de las piernas de su novio alejándose para que esos hombres no lo escucharon.

- kate que mierda te pasa no te vas a poner pesada con que es un idiota y todo eso ¿ verdad?—

Kate se mordió el labio - no al contrario me encanta pero me tengo que ir. Pero me da vergüenza que decir que me voy porque mis padres no me dejan quedarme hasta tarde va a pensar que soy una idiota o lo peor que soy una niñita que no la dejen salir -

Maddy se mordió el labio pensando – ya se llama a tu padres y dile que te quedaras a dormir conmigo y ya tendremos todo la noche libre-

Kate sonrío ante la brillante idea de su amiga – gracias—ambas se abrazaron

- ahora voy – dijo kate que salió disparada.

Richard se quedo preocupado al ver como ella se alejaba. ¿ porque se iba? ¿ Acaso no se la estaban pasando de maravilla?- se levanto siguiéndola con la mirada.

Minutos después kate volvió a reunirse con él.

- lo siento tenia que hacer una llamada - el solo se limito asistir y ambos volvieron a sentarse en aquel rincón donde habían estado charlando gran parte de la noche.

Durante un rato todos disfrutaron de la conversación y de los chistes que todos hacían.

Richard paso su mano por los hombros de ella. Y ella lo dejo hacer.

Cuando ya era entrada la madrugada John miro su reloj. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Que les parece si vamos a ver el amanecer a Coney island—

Los otros tres se miraron – de acuerdo -


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de salir las chicas fueron al cuarto de Maddy por algo de ropa mas cómoda.

- no me digas que te gusta Richard - pregunto Maddy mientras le tiraba una camiseta para que se cambiare le corto vestido negro que llevaba.

Kate se sentó en la cama de su amiga y se modio—la verdad hasta ahora pensé que era un idiota pero ahora que estado hablando con él me me parece lindo -

Su amiga se sentó junto ella- lo vas a besar-

Kate abrió grade los ojos – sabes me encantaría porque tiene unos labios increíbles -

Las dos amigas salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la calle con los muchachos

- John has traído tu maquina - pregunto Richard caminando hacia la suya.

- por supuesto - tomo a su novia Maddy de la mano y tiro de ella para que subieran a su moto.

Kate se quedo paralizada en medio de la paralizada. No es que nunca se hubiera subido a una. Pero si sus padres se enteraba que andaba en moto a las cuatro de la mañana con el gamberro de la escuela probablemente la meterían en un colegio pupila.

Richard, vio que kate se había quedado y se acerco a ella - ¿ que sucede? Le tienes miedo -

Kate volvió en si cuando siento las manos de él en su caderas.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro – no para nada vamos- dijo subiéndose en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta. Antes de subirse él le dio el casco, y se subió - tomate fuerte de mi ¿ vale?-

El arranco y sintió los brazos de ella rodeándole la cintura. Por Dios jamás había imaginado que los brazos de una muchacha como era aquella lo hicieran sentir así.

Kate si no tenia gran experiencia con los hombres, había besado algunos, pero al abrazarlo a él sintió como ese terriblemente olor masculino, la golpea, se quería quedar abrazada a él para siempre y junto su cuerpo mas a él.

Casi cuarenta minutos después estaba llegando a la playa, los cuatro bajaron de la motocicleta y caminaron por un rato por la playa. Como si fuera algo natural, Kate y Richard entrelazaron sus manos para pasear como si fuera una pareja mas.

Después de caminar una rato se sentaron junto a la otra pareja. Ella se acomodo entre las piernas de él apoyando su humanidad contra el pecho de él.

Un rato después las parejas estaban cada uno por su lado. Richard y kate estaban acostados sobre la arena. Las piernas entrelazadas. Las manos en las caderas uno del otro a escasos centímetros. Hablando casi en susurros. La playa era para ellos, el mundo era de ellos.

- sabes te juzgue mal todos en la escuela piensan que eres un idiota pero no es así - dijo ella casi entre susurros.

- bueno eso es porque tus amigos se creen mejor de lo que son -

Kate sabia que el muchacho tenia razón algunos de sus amigos eran unos idiotas y creían que era correcto ver a la gente por lo que tenia y no por lo que era.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sonriéndose uno al otro. Richard finalmente venció sus miedos y lentamente junto sus labios con los de ellas.

El sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte. Pero a ninguna de las parejas les interesaba. Cada uno esta inmerso en su mundo.

Luego de desayunar los cuatro volvieron a la ciudad. Ambos motocicletas estacionaron frente a la casa de Maddy.

- kate me la he empezado increíble - dijo él ayudando a que la joven bajara de la moto.—y la verdad que me encantaría volver a verte ya sabes fuera del colegio -

Ella acepto moviendo la cabeza –yo también-

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño beso. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron y sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Comenzó como otro beso dulce pero de a poco se convirtió un beso apasionado. Rick paso su mano por la cintura de la muchacha y la levanto del suelo para sentarla en el asiento de la moto.

Las bocas, de ambos se movían una sobre la otra, las lenguas de ambos jugaban, una contra la otra. Eran solo ellos, y nadie mas.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaran y sonriendo y apoyando sus frente uno contra la otra.

- me das tu móvil para que te pueda llamar - dijo él sonriendo.

Ella sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora el móvil – toma – le dijo intentando contener la risa.

El muchacho lo miro algo extrañado. Ella se modio le labio - me pediste el móvil aquí lo tienes-

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

John y Maddy que estaban a unos metros se miraron divertidos - quien diría que el mas gamberro de la escuela y la alumna mas brillante estén juntos - dijo el muchacho abrazando a su novia.

En ese instante a ninguno de los dos les interesaba la diferencia de edad. Ni que si los padres de ella, que si se enteran que sus niña estaba en un playa revolándose con un joven que seguro lo odiarían.


	5. Chapter 5

Las mujeres entraron en el departamento entre risas y pequeños gritos - y bien dime como

besa - pregunto Maddy mientras ambas se metían en la cama

- la verdad es que besa increíble-

Ambas amigas se quedaron dormidas hablando de los hombres y las noches que habían pasados juntos a los chicos.

Eran poco mas de las dos de la tarde cuando el móvil de kate comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

- que demonios es ese ruido- dijo Maddy tratando de taparse la cabeza con la almohada

Kate estiro la mano tonado el aparato - son los pesados de mi padres- apretó la tecla verde.

- que pasa papá - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

- katie donde estas porque no has venido aun a la casa-

- papá estoy en lo de Maddy mamá me a dado permiso—

- si hija ya se pero ya son las dos de la tarde ¿ que han hecho para esta hora estar durmiendo?—

- papá nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde-

- bueno, bueno no vuelvas tarde a casa -

- siiii pá-

La joven corto la comunicación, y soltó un suspiro -por dios que molesto son—

Maddy se sentó en la cama - vamos a comer algo -

Ambas chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- dime que has quedado con Rick - pregunto Maddy.

Kate tomo un trozo de tostada - me ha pedido el telefono pero dudo que me llame -

- porque a lo mejor si te llama -

- Maddy es de ultimo año tu creer que el va querer algo conmigo, mas allá de lo que paso-

Maddy dio un mordisco a sus tortitas - ´porque lo dices John es de ultimo año y tu lo conoces y sabes que no es un pelota ni nada todo lo contrario –

Kata soltó el aire - bueno pero tu conoces a John desde pequeños además cuantos casos de hombres buenos como él –

- kate dale una oportunidad a lo mejor te sorprendes -

Luego de que ambas amigas comieran algo se despidieron, y kate volvió a su casa, esperando que ese vendito llamada.

Entro en su casa, sus padres se encontraban sentados leyendo cada uno sus respectivos libros.

- Katie hija como la has pasado anoche - pregunto la mujer dejando el libro sobre la pequeña mesita.

- bien ya sabes nos quedamos hablando hasta cualquier hora -

- y que tal esa fiesta - pregunto el padre.

- ya sabes buena como siempre - miro a sus dos padres - bueno me voy a mi cuarto.

Entro en su habitación y saco de su bolso el móvil, no había nada ni un solo mensaje de él. Ella tenia razón él era un idiota y no la llamaría.

Eran la seis de la tarde y Richard aun se movia en la cama. Amaba estar en la cama todo el día y mas si no tenia nada que hacer.

Estiro la mano y tomo su móvil. Que ganas de mandarle un mensaje. Que ganas tenia de volver a verla. Que ganas tenia de volver a devorar esa boca una vez mas.

Pero tampoco quería que pensara que era un pesado. Busco el teléfono de su amigo.

- hey John como andas me haces un favor .-

- quieres que tu, Maddy, yo y kate vayamos al cine? Yo invito -

- hermano si quieres invitarla a salir porque simplemente no lo haces -

Richard se mordió el labio - amigo vamos hazme el favor, se lo haces te deberé una -

- ok , dime donde quieres que nos encontremos -

- ese es el tema es que no he hablado con ella no se si quiere ir al cine conmigo - dijo Richard sintiéndose un idiota, por actuar así, él ya no era un niñato, para pedir ayuda a conseguir una chica pero ella era diferente.

- y que pretendes hermano que llame a kete y le diga si quieren salir-

- no, no tu no le puedes pedir a Maddy -

- bueno hablo con ella y te llamo -

Rick comenzó a caminar por el departamento. Y si ella no quería salir con el. Si ella lo consideraba como todos un idiota.

Al fin y al cabo ella era uno de los mejores promedios del colegio y de esos que prometían mucho, y al fin y al cabo él era el gamberro de la escuela.

Finalmente el móvil sonó y él se tiro sobre el teléfono - y, y que te dijo dijo que si -

- desde ya que dijo si pero te aclaro que es la ultima vez que te hacemos de celestinos –

Kate se moría de ganas de verlo, por supuesto. Pero si le decía a sus padres que ella saldría con un muchacho. Sus padres pondría el grito en el cielo. Ellos eran de los que estaban convencidos que una jovencita con ella, tenia que ocupar todo el tiempo disponible en perfeccionarse al fin al cabo ella seria, abogada y seria la primera mujer en ocupar el sofá de la presidente de la corte suprema de justicia.

Además si se enteraran que él era un muchacho. de 18 años y que fuera uno de los malos de la escuela, y que encima era de los que concurría ahí por una beca, seria para generaría que sus padres le dieran un discurso sobre que ella no puede juntarse con esa clase de gente, que ella debería estar con aquellos que tiene un futuro asegurado.

Acudió a su amiga pidiéndole que la fuera a buscar para no levantar sospechas.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde de ese Sábado, Maddy, estaba buscando a su amiga. A Maddy le resultaba gracioso ver como su amiga por una vez ella como dejaba llevar, que actuaba como una chica de 16 años, y no como la obligaban sus padres a ser una adulta.

- buenos noches señor Beckett- dijo mientras entraba en el piso de la familia.

- buenas noches Maddy, como anda todo -

- bien, bien gracias – ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba la madre de la familia.

- bien con que van al cine ¿verdad?— pregunto Jim.

Como no sabia bien lo que kate había dicho solo se limito a asistir con la cabeza

- irán solas -

¿ verdad?- pregunto el padre

- si, si desde ya - se apresuro a responder kate, que apareció justo en ese momento

- adiós señores Beckett -

Las jóvenes salieron del piso familiar, y mientras viajaban al encuentro de los muchachos iban charlando animadamente.

- no les has dicho a tu padre que salimos con los chicos -

- estas loca que quieres que me aten a la cama o me manden a un internado - ambas amigas soltaron una carcajada que aquellas personas que viajaban en el bus las miraran.

- y dime estas nerviosa de verlo - pregunto Maddy

- la verdad que un poquito si es que- se movio nerviosa – me gusta y mucho –

- y dime cual es el problema –

- Maddy tu sabes la fama que tiene él dentro del instituto el va de aquí para alla con todas las que le dan un poco de atención –

- bueno pero a lo mejor con él es diferente a lo que se ve -

- ¿ tu crees?-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cine los muchachos las estaban esperando. Maddy se lanzo a los brazos de su novio con un apasionado beso.

Mientras que Kate y Richard se acercaron para quedar frente a frente – hey – se saludaron con una sonrisa vergonzosa. Se dieron un pequeño beso, y se tomaron de la mano.

Una vez que decidieron que película ellos fueron a buscar las entradas mientras que ellas fueron por unas bebidas.

-Beks para tener miedo te vi muy cómoda con sus besos –

Ella miro hacia donde se encontraban los chicos - bueno me gusta además es muy tierno -

Los cuatro entraron. Y ni bien se sentaron Richard paso su brazo por los hombros de ella atrayéndola hacia él.

Ambos disfrutaron de la películas abrazados, entre pequeñas caricia, y besos. Ambos se sentían únicos, él estaba con ella, y ella estaba con él.

Cuando salieron del cine cada pareja se fue su por su lado, necesitaban espacio necesitan estar solos. Caminaron por largo tiempo tomados de las manos. Cada minuto que pasaba, ambos descubrían que tenían mas en común. Ambos amaban la literatura, comprar libros viejos, caminar por la feria del soho, en esos pequeños puestitos de antigüedades, comprar alguna baratija.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la casa de kate, ella decidió que debería despedirse.

- bueno nos vemos el Lunes en el colegio -

Richard, no entendía bien que sucedía , porque de golpe ella se había puesto así - ¿ pero dejame que te acompañe hasta la puerta –

Kate se acomodo el pelo detrás de la oreja, estaba nerviosa , no quería que nadie de aquel lujoso edificio donde vivían le digan a sus padres que ella andaba de la mano con un joven.

- no, no te preocupes esta bien -

Richard no muy convencido de la situación soltó un leve suspiro de frustración . claro ella era una chica bien vivía en un gran piso junto a sus padres que era prestigiosos abogados, y el ara solo un muchacho que vivía con su madre en un modesto piso, donde no sobraba nada.

- bueno y mañana nos podemos - pregunto él

Kate se mordió el labio nervioso – no es que mañana no puedo - ella la daba vergüenza decir que mañana tenia que la maldito almuerzo mensual con sus familia.

- ¿ y porque no mañana?— pregunto algo desilusionado.

- Sabes , no es que no quiera pero mañana tengo un almuerzo familiar y sabes que sino mis padres me echaran la bronca - dijo, en ese instante se sentían que volvía a tener 10 años donde debía obedecer a raja tabla lo que decían a sus padres.

El acepto con la cabeza - de acuerdo ¿pero te puedo mandar sms?-

Al escucharlo a kate se le ilumino los ojos - mas te vale que me mandes muchos - ambos sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente

- sabes no quiero dejar de besarte—dijo él dejando pequeños besos, por el rostro.

Ella no podía sentirse mas a gusto estando junto a él. Paso su brazos alrededor de la cintura de él

- a mi también me gusta besarte -

Luego de despedirse. Kate subió al ascensor mordiéndose el labio. Tenia gusto a él. Si le dolían un poco por la intensidad de beso, pero no le importaba ella estaba feliz.

Entro en su casa sin darse cuenta, que sus padres aun se encontraban en el salón.

- katie hija, que tal la película -

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, la joven dio un pequeño saltó - mamá, papá que susto, pensé que no estaban - ellos solían salir a comer los Sábados por la noche.

- bueno es agradable quedarse una vez cada tanto en casa – dijo el hombre levantándose del sofá y dirigiendo hacia donde estaba su hija - eso tu lo podrías tomar como ejemplo -

- papá Salí dos veces seguidas parece que saliera todas la noches –

- bueno, bueno dime que tal la peli -

Kate por un instante no supo que responder, la verdad es que ella no había prestado mucha atención a la película, mas bien había prestado atención a la boca, de Rick, a sus besos y los susurros en el oído.

- si, si estuvo buena me voy a mi dormir -

Jim vio como su hija se alejaba y miro a su esposa - soy yo esta muy rara-

Johanna miro a su marido - si es una adolecente que esperas -

Kate se encerró se moría por hablar con él. Dudo unos minutos y mando un mensaje. Y dejo el móvil sobre la cama mirándolo atentamente, esperaba que él respondiera, y la respuesta no tardo en llegar.

Por casi uno hora se estuvieron enviando mensajes. Hasta que un golpe en la puerta y la apertura de la misma.

- katie vienes vamos a comer algo -

- papaaaá puedes golpear por favor-

Jim soltó una risita - bueno, bueno perdona por favor señorira-

- ¿ que quieres? -

- ven vamos a cenar—

Kate mando un rápido mensaje. Y se fue con su padre a sentar a la mesa, donde su madre ya estaba esperando.

Los tres disfrutaron de unos fideos a la carbonada que, la mujer había preparado.

- ma mañana tengo que ir a lo de la tía -

Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder , el padre de familia, lo hizo - por supuesto, que debes ir mañana vienen los tíos Teresa y Joe de Baltimore además la tia Luisa ya te contado para la camida además ¿ que sucede? Siempre te a gustado juntarte con tus primas—

Por un instante pensó en decirle que en lugar de pasar su Domingo, escuchando a sus madres y tías en esas batallas épicas de vanidades presumiendo haber quien de sus hijos era mejor el hijo mas inteligente, quien tenia el mejor promedio o quien tiene el mejor futuro, o quien iría a la mejor universidad. En lugar de pasar el día tomada de la mano de Rick, disfrutando de la ciudad, de sus cálidos besos, haciendo la vida de un chica de su edad. Esta segura que sus primas no estarían ahí

- nada solo que Maddy y Lanie quería ir al centro comercial quería ir con ellas –

Jim negó con la cabeza – Katie es Domingo y el Domingo deben pasarse con la familia. Y no se porque esas jovencitas no van a estar con sus familias -

- los padres de Maddy están esquiando en los alpes y los de Lanie son médicos y están en una misión humanitaria -

- y dejan a sus hijas solas, a ti te parece Johanna, esas niñas pueden terminar en cualquier cosa, van a fiestas sin que nadie las controle vuelven a cualquier hora, salen con muchachos sabe Dios que es lo que hacen –

- PAPÁ- grito la joven - conoces a las chicas desde que estamos en el kínder, como puedes decir algo así ella han estado en casa miles de veces -

- lo se hija pero es importante que los padres estén cuidando a sus hijas en estos tiempos. Ustedes se creen muy grandes pero no lo son -

La joven soltó el aire. Su padre era un exagerado ella y sus dos mejores amigas siempre habían sido muy inteligentes para evitar los problemas.

Luego de que termino la cena con sus padres Kate volvió a su habitación necesitaba seguir hablando con él.

Tomo su móvil. _Hey porque mejor no pones el ordenador y nos vemos skype._

Al recibir el mensaje tardo unos minutos en responder. Le daba vergüenza decirle a la chica que le gustaba que el tenia un viejo ordenador que no se podía conectar a internet.

_Mejor halemos así _ respondió.

Durante casi dos horas se pasaron mandándose mensajes hablando de niñadas. No era importante lo que decían sino mantener el contacto.

Después de despedirse ambos se quedaron pensando uno en el otro no veían la hora de estar juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente el lunes había llegado por fin volvería a verla. Esa mañana era la primera vez en los años que llevaban en el instituto que se levantaba para llegar a tiempo. Mientras se alistaba le mando un mensaje diciéndole que le pasaba a buscar por la esquina donde la había dejado.

Desayuno rápido quería pasar por la esquina para ir a buscarla.

Subió a si vieja moto que le tardo en encender y salió en su búsqueda.

Kate se despertó, con el sonido de un mensaje cayendo, estiro la mano y tomo el aparato. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados, vio el mensaje de él, dibujo una enorme sonrisa y salto de la cama respondió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar con sus padres sintiéndose feliz, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo pero estaba. Al ver la manera que tomaba el desayuno, sus padres comenzaron a reír

- Katie calmada que te vas a atragantar - dijo el padre

- lo siento papá es que he quedado con Lanie y con Maddy para ver algo de la escuela debo irme adiós - y antes de que sus padres pudiera responder ella ya se había marchado.

Kate llego a la esquina acordada, estaba algo nerviosa, cuando de golpe el ruido de la una motocicleta la hizo volver a la realidad. Castle estacionaba su moto ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios.

- hey - dijeron al unísono y los dos rieron.

- toma ponte esto - dijo el dándole su propio casco para que se subiera.

- ¿cómo y tú no tienes otro? -pregunto ella algo preocupada por su seguridad.

- no estoy acostumbrado a llevar con gente pero esta semana compro uno – dijo mintiendo, la verdad es que apenas había tenido plata para comprar el suyo y comprar otro para el sería casi imposible.

Kate se subió atrás de él, y con su brazo envolvió el cuerpo de la. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia en abrazar hombres pero este se sentía increíble.

Apenas unos diez minutos después Richard estacionaba su vieja moto junto con los modelos más modernos de su compañero, caballero como siembre, ayudo a Kate a bajar de la moto.

Rápidamente ella diviso a sus amigas, y le dio algo de vergüenza - nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo -

El acepto y le dio un beso y se fue en busca de su amiga. Mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaban sus amigas, Kate se visualizó como sus amigas cuchicheaban y se reían. Ella rodeo los ojos y soltó un suspiro sabía que sus amigas se harían un festival con aquello.

- no quiero oír una sola palabra ¿vale? –

Maddy solo se limitó asistir, mientras que Lanie puso sus brazos en jarra - ¿pero me voy un fin de semana y aquí todo cambia? -

Kate no hizo caso a los comentarios de sus amigas y decidió entrar al edificio haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus amigas.

La mañana paso para los dos lentas, ambos se morían por estar juntos, por besarse, por hablar de mil cosas que querían saber del otro.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo no bien sonó la campana Richard salió casi corriendo del aula para encontrar a Kate.

Al verse en el pasillo uno al otro se sonrieron instintivamente y se acercaron ignorando el mundo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-hey - dijeron dándose un pequeño beso, Richard tomo los libros de ella con una mano y con la otro paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de kate, y ambos comenzaron a caminar, hacia el comedor.

En el pasillo a un lado, viendo la escena estaba el grupo de equipo de futbol americano entre los cuales estaba su capitán Josh Davidson, josh, era un muchacho alto y moreno, bien fornido, que pasaba gran parte del día en el gimnasio tallando su cuerpo.

Él era novio que todos los padres querían para sus hijas, era educado elegante, y de buena familia, su padre era la mano derecha de uno de los políticos mas influyentes de la ciudad.

Pero Josh tenia puesto los ojos en una sola chica. El y Kate se conocían desde pequeños, había estados juntos en ese colegio desde el Kinder, hasta el ultimo verano habían tenido una especie de noviazgo cuando vacacionaron las dos familias en Los Hamptons, pero él no había tomado muy bien que kate lo había dejado.

- ¿he visto bien Becks anda con el gilipollas de Roggrs? - dijo Adam el mejor amigo del joven.

Josh lo miro con cara de que demonios estas diciendo - que dices no seas idiota mira su kate se va fijar en ese pobreton -

Richard y Kate, se sentaron junto con el grupo de amigos a disfrutar el almuerzo. Richard se encontraba algo distraído.

- ¿que sucede?- pregunto ella ansiosa pensando que ella había echo algo que lo había enojado.

Richard volvió en si pero antes de que pudiera responder fue su amigo Jonh que respondió.

- lo que le pasa es que el señor Tylor, lo ha vuelto a reprobar -

- cállate - dijo Richard matándolo con la mirada

- tienes problemas en las materias -

Jonh soltó una risita - veras debes plantearlo así, el lugar de plantar en que materia esta mal, debes preguntarle en cuales esta bien -

Richard miro a su amigo no lo podía cree como lo estaba hundiendo

- pero si estas mal en las materias yo te puedo ayudar -

- no gracias lo solucionare solo -

Kate tomo la mano de él - déjame ayudarte vamos -

Richard miro su relej - ven que te acompaño al salón que ya es hora de volver -

Ambos caminaron en silencio, hasta el salón - nos vemos a la salida - pregunto él y ella se limito asistir.

Kate lo vio como se alejaba y se fue directo al salón director. Dio dos golpes en la puerta.

- señor Murray puedo pasar –

El señor Murray era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de pelo cano, extremadamente delgado, y que utilizaba antejos de media luna.

Murray era gran amigo del padre, de kate, con lo cual tenia debilidad por la muchacha.

- pero por supuesto que puedes ven dime -

- mira estuve viendo mis créditos creo que si me pongo ayudar alguien que necesite ayuda materias me da mejor imagen para la universidad –

- bien déjame ver - dijo el hombre sacando unas carpetas del cajón.

Kate estiro la cabeza - déjeme que lo ayude - dijo tomando una de las carpetas.

Kate miro varias carpetas hasta que encontró la de él - que le parece este -

Murray tomo la carpeta y negó con la cabeza - querida, este es un caso perdido, es un vago -

La muchacha apretó fuerte los brazos de la silla y aspiro profundo - bueno mejor si es un caso difícil por dará mejor impresión-

- bien ven después de clase y te lo presento - kate acepto con la cabeza salio hacia su clase.

Poco antes de terminar las clases ese día la señora Tomas, que era la secretaria del lugar. Ella era una mujer bajita su cabello cano estaba lleno de rulos y de contextura bajita, camino hasta el aula 305 donde se dictaba economía domestica miro hacia todos lados pero no encontró al que buscaba dibujo una sonrisa, a la profesora y cerro la puerta. Siguió caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, al entrar al lugar en aquel lugar que se mantenía en silencio absoluto, la mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio levanto el dedo señalando una mesa donde estaba el joven.

La mujer se acercó a donde estaba Richard que se encontraba enfrascado en la escritura que no se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba a su lado.

- Richard - dijo

El joven de ojos celestes pego un pequeño salto - señora Tomas, casi me mata de un susto -

- vamos - dijo señalando para que lo acompañara.

El joven solo se limito asistir con la cabeza y se para y siguió a la mujer.

- querido debes dejarte de meter en problemas -

- esta vez no se porque es -

- es porque no vas a clase -

Cuando Richard llego a la dirección dio dos pequeños golpes en la puerta

- señor Murray -

- pasa Roggrs -

Al entrar y encontrarse a kate sentado se quedo mirando, sorprendido

- Roggrs ella es la señorita Beckett a partir de ahora ella será su tutora y no puede decir nada, además sepa que en el momento que le de un problema esta afuera ¿ estamos? –

A penas acepto con la cabeza

- bien ahora los dos afuera de esta oficina -

Sin decir una sola palabra ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina. Kate tenia dibujada una leve sonrisa en la cara.

- bien ya lo escuchaste me tienes que obedecer - dijo casi riendo.

Richard cruzo su brazos a la altura del pecho y puso la cabeza de costado

- te crees que eras un inteligente -

Kate borro sus sonrisa – pensé que te gustaría pasar las tardes conmigo –

El joven se acerco a ella - mira que eres cabezota - y le dio un pequeño beso y ambos partieron.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lectores queridos, gracias por sus comentarios, les pido que sigan alentándome, la verdad es hermoso saber que les gusta mis historias.

Espero que en este 2015, sigamos disfrutando de los fic mas divertidos de la pareja favorita de todos.

Llegaron a la esquina donde eso mañana, lo había encontrado, ella se bajó de la moto y le dio el casco.

- bien prepárate porque mañana a la tarde tendremos nuestra primera sección de estudio -

Y le dio un pequeño beso.

- Kate la verdad es que no se la verdad esto de que seas mi tutora no se me da –

Kate bajo la vista intentando no llorar - sabes en realidad creí que podíamos estar juntos toda la tarde, pero, si no quieres- dijo ella tratando de darse vuelta, pero él la detuvo.

- Kate por supuesto que quiero pasar la tarde contigo, pero no quiero que me ayudes en esto de las materias puedo solo -

- bueno entonces lo que hacemos es lo siguiente somos un grupo de estudios y lo hacemos juntos –

Richard no sabía bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero simplemente ella no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella se lo podía.

- ok seremos un grupo de estudio -

Se despidieron con un beso, y ambos se fueron cada uno a su casa. Cuando Kate entro en su piso respiro aliviada que sus padres, ella tenía que decirles a ellos que ahora sería tutora.

Kate se encerró en su habitación a escuchar duran – duran y hacer sus deberes.

Por su parte Richard llego al piso que compartía con su madre, había una noto sobre la mesa, que decía que se había ido a una audición y que luego tenia función.

Richard tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, y maldijo como le gustaría tener una familia como cualquiera, que cuando llega a de la escuela estuviera ahí para hablar con el contarle acerca de su día, o tener un padre al que pedirle consejos.

Cete estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en su diario íntimo cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su trance.

- hola katie como estas – pregunto su madre entrando en el dormitorio y sentándose en su cama.

Kate tomo el cuaderno y lo apoyo contra su pecho -bien, aquí estaba escribiendo un poco -

- ya hiciste las tareas -

- sip -

- bien prepárate porque en media hora estará la cena -

-De acuerdo - Cete vio cómo su madre se iba y siguió escribiendo en su diario.

Como había prometido Johanna media hora después la familia Beckett, estaba sentados en la mesa disfrutando la cena que Zara había preparado para ellos.

- mamá, papá a partir de mañana me quedaré después de clase porque estaré como tutora de un chico que necesita-

Jim dejo su la copa de vino que se encontraba disfrutando - no lo sé Kate, es mucha responsabilidad algo así tú tienes que preocuparte por tu estudios te queda nada más que un año en la escuela tus notas tiene que ser excelentes -

- papá mis notas son excelentes además es bueno para cuando presente la solicitud quedará bien -

Jim se dejó caer en la silla y miro a su esposa - bueno mientras que no bajes tus notas -

Kate sonrío una vez había ganado la batalla contra sus padres.- se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue hacia su habitación.

Luego de ponerse el pijama Kate mando le mando un mensaje "mañana arrancamos nuestro grupo de estudio"

Richard sabía que estaba perdido que ella tenía todas las de ganar, respondió con una cara sonriente.

A la mañana siguiente como la anterior quedaron en encontrarse en la esquina. Kate estaba esperando a su amado cuando, un tremendo ruido la hizo girar. Vio como Josh estacionaba su impresionante moto BMW C 600 SPORT color negra y amarilla.

- buen día Kate venga vamos te llevo -

Kate se quedó mirando al muchacho por un instante - no gracias josh, me vienen a buscar -

- Kate enserio andas con eso estúpido pobretón -

Kate negó con la cabeza - josh porque no te guardas tus insultos y te vas que llegaras tarde -

Antes de que pudiera responder Richard estaciono detrás de Josh al encontrarse con el muchacho que hacia su vida en la escuela un infierno se quedó estático.

Al verlo Kate le regalo un sonrisa y se acercó a él, quien tenía su casco ella lo tomo y se lo puso y sentó en la parte de atrás del aferrándose al muchacho.

Durante los pocos minutos que duró el trayecto, él se sentía incómodo con la situación que acaba de vivir.

Cuando llegaron el estaciono tomo el casco y sin mencionar una sola palabra se dirigió a la puerta. Ante aquella actitud Kate se quedó por unos segundos estática, y corrió tras él, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta ella se lo trabo con el pie.

- y a ti que mierda te pico - dijo ella tratando que la mirara a los ojos.

- nada—

-Richard –

- ok que mierda hablabas con ese idiota -

- nada solo se ofreció a llevarme -

Richard bajo la cabeza – lo siento es que -

- es que, que Richard -

El la miro por unos segundos. Aunque lo conocía de apenas unos días ella podía léelo como un libro abierto sabía que algo le pasaba. Lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta una banca de madera donde lo obligo a tomar asiento y ella se sentó sobre sus piernas.

- bueno me dices lo que sucede -

- es que en realidad no tengo derecho a ponerme celoso porque en realidad nosotros no somos - pensó un instante - ¿qué somos? –

Ante aquella pregunta ella se quedó perpleja - crie que éramos novios - dijo con cierta cautela

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el muchacho dibujo una enorme sonrisa y le dio un beso.

- entonces como tu novio no me gusta que hables con ese idiota -

- ok no hablare con él es mas a mí tampoco me cae bien - ambos sonrieron y se dieron un beso y se dirigieron cara uno a su salón con la promesa de volver a verse en el almuerzo

Antes de que se dieran cuenta había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Kate, Richard, Maddy, John, y Lanie, estaban formados esperando su turno cuando Josh y su grupo se hizo presente, intentando meterse en la cola.

- hey inflados tienen que esperar tu turno - dijo Maddy

Terry que era uno de los más grandotes del grupo y se fue encima de ellos - mira putita mejor que te quedes callada ¿vale? -

- a quien demonios le dice puta, chimpancé - dijo maddy haciéndole frente

Terry le pego un empujón a la rubia - que te pasa -

John que era un joven alto y delgado que utilizaba lentes, era lo que se conocía como un ratón de laboratorio, pero era un caballero y jamás dejaría que nadie lastimaría a una mujer y mucho menos si ella fuera Maddy, tomo a Maddy por un hombro y la movió hacia atrás cubriéndola con el cuerpo.

- escúchame estúpido no se te ocurra volver a tocarla porque te mato -

Terry miro a sus amigos riendo - si claro tarado tú y cuantos más - dijo empujando al muchacho.

Richard que se había mantenido al margen dio un salto - hey colega porque no te tranquilizas - dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho del grandote.

- tu pobretón no te metas - dijo Josh poniéndose junto a su amigo.

- porque no nos calmamos todos - dijo Kate parándose entre los hombres

- tú no te metas beks - dijo josh tomándola del brazo para sacarla.

- suelta ahora - dijo Richard tomando la mano Josh, y mirándolo seriamente

- tu roñoso no me toques - dijo josh sacándose la mano de Richard bruscamente, y miro a Kate quien había apoyado una mano en el pecho de Richard, para tranquilizarlo.

- la verdad Kate no puedo creer que andes con este idiota pobretón -

Kate sonrío y negó con la cabeza - sabes josh al único idiota que veo por aquí eres tú y gracias a no sé qué ya no dejo ni que te me acerques -

Josh borro su sonrisa y se acercó poniéndose a centímetros su cara de la de ella - no te pases Kate, no te pases o - pero antes de que pudiera terminar Richard saco a Kate para pararse frente al joven.

- a ver dime que va pasar -

Kate sabía que si no intervenía eso acabaría mal, tomo a Richard del brazo - vamos por favor déjalo así -

Richard miro a Kate y se fue detrás de ella seguidos por sus amigos.

Josh negó con la cabeza - esos idiotas me lo van a pagar -


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando terminaron las clases, ambos se reunieron donde estacionaban las motos, ambos se dieron un beso sonrieron.

El se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso – sabes que tienes la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás haya visto –

Ella se mordió inferior sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro – bueno galán vamos para tu casa que nos esperan cuatro largas horas de estudio –

Richard abrió grandes los ojos no lo había pensado que tendría que llevarla a su casa. El piso que él vivía con su madre era muy modesto y pequeño. No era que se avergonzaba de su casa es que ella era una princesa y su casa esta lejos estaba de ser un castillo.

-no que te parece si mejor vamos a la biblioteca -

Kate borro la sonrisa de su rostro – pero pensé que así podemos estar un rato solos, si vamos a la biblioteca no podremos besarnos porque si nos ve la señora Pers se lo dirá al director y el director es intimo amigo de mi padre -

Rick realmente quería estar con ella pero aun no estaba preparado para que ella conociera su piso.

- mira si vamos a mi casa nos vamos a distraer y la verdad que necesito levantar mis notas sino no me recibiré -

Algo desilusionada ella acepto. Amos se tomaron de la mano y volvieron al edificio, donde pasaron las próximas horas estudiando.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca, tomaron asiento en una mesa de madera alejada de todos.

- bueno que materia está peor - dijo Kate sentándose en una de las grandes meses de madera.

El sonrío y negó con la cabeza – no era que éramos un grupo de estudio -

- si seremos un grupo de estudio cuando tú te pongas a tono. Con cual empezamos -

- química -

- ok voy por un libro que te lo hará sencillo - dijo yéndose donde estaban las estanterías.

Richard sonrío y la vio irse, por primera vez alguien él era importante para alguien. Ella lo estaba ayudando, porque lo quería ver bien.

Richard se sentó en una silla junto a la de ella y empezó a sacar sus libros él no la defraudaría, recuperaría todos las materias que estaba mal y se convertiría en digno de ella.

Ambos se sentaron a estudiar y pasaron la tarde estudiando, compartiendo caricias y besos robados, aprovechando que nadie los veía.

Cuando promediaban más o menos las cuatro de la tarde, Kate noto que Richard estaba en otro mundo.

- ¿que estás haciendo? - dijo

Richard al verse sorprendido parpadeo y titubeo – he, he -

Kate dibujo una mueca y con un rápido movimiento le saco el cuaderno que tenía - que estás haciendo -

- nada, nada Kate devuélvelo- intento tomarlo pero ella lo saco de su alcance

Ella sonrío y se puso de pie alejándose de él al ver como se ponía. Rápidamente le dio una leía

- ¿estas escribiendo una historia? -

- si Kate ahora me la puedes dar -

- ¿me dejas leerla? -

Por unos instantes él se quedó estático. Era la primera persona fuera de su madre que le interesaba leer sus historias.

- ¿de verdad quieres leerla? - pregunto casi incrédulo.

- por supuesto -

- ok esta no está terminada pero tengo una que si mañana te la doy -

- ok - dijo ella devolviéndole el cuaderno y sentándose nuevamente - pero mañana quiero leerla—El asistió y se sentó junto a ella.

Cuando terminaron el estudio ambos salieron de la escuela abrazados y decidieron caminar un par de cuadras hasta una cafetería, donde ambos pidieron unos cafés.

- no sabia que te gustaba escribir -

- bueno hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi - dijo él con tono misterioso

Ella se sonrojo ante aquel tono, le hacia sentir cosas que jamás había sentido - Bueno señor Rodgers entonces quiero saberlos todos y cada uno de ellos –

Él se quedó embobado, acaso ella podía ser mas perfecta - dime aceptaras mis buenos y malos secretos -

Kate tomo las manos del joven - Rick, no me importa tu pasado me importas tu -

-¿ya desde cuando escribes? -

- bueno te lo voy a contar pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie porque ni John lo sabe ¿vale?—

Ella expectante acepto con la cabeza.

- me gusta escribir, quiero ser escritor—

- Rick eso es maravilloso -

- enserio crees que es bueno que quiera dedicarme a escribir -

- tu puedes elegir yo ya tengo mi destino marcado -

- de que hablas - pregunto integrado

- en mi familia todos son abogados, sabes somos como un clan no tengo muchas opciones -

- pero tu que es lo que realmente quieres hacer -

Kate esquivo la mirada, era la primera vez que lo decía con su voz y no en palabras en su diario - me encantan los animales, creo que quiero ser veterinaria, ya sabes vivir en un lugar lejos de esta ciudad a veces pienso que me gustaría vivir en algún lugar donde se puedan escuchar los pájaros, donde cuando mire las estrellas pueda verlas –

Rick no dejaba de sonreír, por Dios se estaba enamorando de esa chica, tenia ganas de tomarla de la mano y llevársela de ahí

Luego de terminar el café ambos volvieron a la puerta de la escuela en búsqueda de la moto. Donde ambos se subieron, durante el trayecto a la casa de ella, ambos disfrutaron de la compañía. Cuando llegaron a la esquina donde había recogido a Kate, él para.

- porque no puedo llevarte hasta la puerta de tu caso ¿ es que te avergüenzan de que te vean conmigo?-

Kate abrió grande los ojos y se acerco a él tomando la cara de él con sus manos - nunca, jamás vuelve a decir eso, jamás yo no estoy avergonzada, y nunca lo estaré ¿ de acuerdo?—

Richard se soltó del agarre - ¿ y entonces porque no me dejas acompañarte hasta la puerta?—

Kate soltó el aire—no quiero que me vean mis padres o alguien le cuente que ando con un muchacho y tu no sabes lo que me harán vivir. Me volverán loca todo el día, a preguntas, por no decir que si se enteran de que eres dos años mayor, son capaces de encerrarme en un convento –

Rick sonrío - bueno si ese es el problema yo puedo hablar con ellos para que vean que no soy un depredador sexual –

De solo pensar la cara de su padre al ver que su hijita andaba con un tipo de 18 años, que llevaba el pelo a los hombros y que se dejaba una barba insipiente, hizo que kate sintiera un escalofrió.

- sabes mejor vamos despacio y luego vemos como se lo decimos a mi padre -

Rick entendió que ella venia de una familia mas tradicional y que para los padres de ella no seria fácil saber que tienen un yerno de semejante categoría.

- buenos nos hablamos esta noche—

Ella asistió y durante largos minutos se dedicaron a besarse con dulzura, y amor.

- sabes kate si sigues siendo tan dulce me costara mas separarme de ti –

Ella sonrío y volvió a besarlo. Antes de marcharse.

Kate entro en el gran piso familiar. Y su directo a su habitación tenia que ponerse inmediatamente hacer sus tareas antes de que llegaran sus padres.


	9. capitulo 9

Como desde hace ya dos semanas, ambos tenían un estímulo más para ir al instituto. Como cada mañana Kate se puso el su gran cazadora color azul marino, sus guantes y su gorro al tono. Y se paró en esa esquina de siempre a esperar. Apenas unos minutos después Richard apareció en su vieja moto.

- buenos días preciso—dijo parándose frente a ella.

Kate sonrió y le dio un beso - pensé que te habías olvidado de mi - dijo ella subiendo en la parte trasera y aferrándome a la él.

- eso jamás pasara -

Cuando llegaron, a la escuela se despidieron en el corredor con un pequeño beso y luego cada uno se fue hacia su aula.

Richard se sentó junto a su amigo - hey otra vez llegaste temprano –

Richard movió las cejas – Kate no llega tarde yo no llego tarde -John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

En su aula como siempre Kate, se sentó junto a sus amigas, mientras esperaban al profesor Roberts de matemática.

Josh junto con su grupo se acercó a las jóvenes - Becks, la verdad no puedo creer lo patética que eres yendo de aquí para allá con el idiota de Rodgers -

- mira la verdad es que lo que tu pienses josh no le importa nadie además el único patético erares tu –

Antes de que el muchacho pudieron responder el profesor llego obligándolos a todos a tomar asiento.

Durante la mañana ambos estuvieron en clase, cuando llego el mediodía todos se encontraron almorzar, en el gran comedor del instituto.

Los cinco disfrutaban de un almuerzo cuando josh paso por la mesa y miro de forma desafiante.

- Kate si te sigue molestando deberías hablar con el director - dijo Maddy mientras comía una manzana.

Richard miro Kate - hay algo de lo que debo enterarme que no se -

- nada -

Aunque Richard no creyó en lo que decía Kate, se quedó callado, más tarde sabría lo que estaba sucediendo.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor tomados de la mano - que clase tienes - pregunto él.

- tengo literatura y luego química, y tu -

- gimnasia todo la tarde -

Ambos se despidieron con un beso y mientras se alejaba Kate se giró para gritarle - ve a clase -

Él se giró y sonrió, y se fue al vestuario, mientras se cambiaba junto con su amigo josh se paró junto a él - pero que haces aquí, tu no debes estar aquí idiota -

John levanto la mirada - tranquilo josh no queremos problemas -

- tu callete idiota - y volvió a mirar a Richard que parecía no prestarle atención - roñoso sabes bien que tú no eres de aquí y además tú no tienes que nadar con una de nosotros -

Al escuchar que indirectamente nombraba a Kate Richard salto como un resorte y se puso frente a frente a escasos centímetros - ni se te ocurra meterte con ella porque te juro por Dios que ninguno de tus amigos podrá defenderte -

Josh, lejos de sentirse amenazado - sabes Rodgrs no te creas muy especial porque ella es putatia que se va con la primera polla que él dice algo -

Richard, negó con la cabeza y con un rápido movimiento empujo a Josh haciendo que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando josh recupero el pie se fue encima del joven, pero el sonido de un silbato sonando hizo todos se dieran vuelta - vamos los quiero a todos en la cancha ahora -

Todos intercambiaron miradas, y se fueron hacia el salón de tratica.

Luego de dos horas de clase el profesor separo a todos en dos grupos para que jugaran un partido de básquet.

Ni bien arranco el partido y Richard tomo el balón para saltar josh, interpuso el cuerpo tirándolo al piso y generando falta. Como josh era capitán del equipo de futbol americano, y por su personalidad era uno de los preferidos del profesor, miro a Richard que exactamente no era el tipo que más le agradaba en el colegio hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se levantara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Richard sabía que precisamente no era el mejor, no molestar al profesor si tenía el objetivo de graduarse. Aspiro profundo y se levantó del suelo para seguir jugando.

Cuando faltaba apenas cinco minutos para terminar el partido fue el turno de Richard de defender poniendo el cuerpo a Josh y de paso devolverle el golpe anterior. Al saltar para bloquear Richard golpeo a josh tirándolo al suelo y haciéndole sangrar levemente la nariz.

El caído se pasó la mano por la cara – pero que te pasa idiota me has hecho sangrar - como era de esperar el profesor cobro falta para el joven.

Cuando todos terminaron se fueron a las duchas, Richard que se había despedido de su amigo unos minutos antes, estaba tan inmerso en su pensamientos que no noto, que fuera de la ducha estaban Josh y todos los amigos de este.

Richard abrió los ojos y al ver que lo estaban casi rodeando, sonrió, sarcásticamente - muchachos no se ustedes pero esto de que me estén rodeando y que estemos todos semi desnudos por lo menos me da como un poco a gay -

Josh negó con la cabeza y antes de que Richard pudiera reaccionar Josh, lo golpeo en el estómago tirándolo al suelo - escucha basura a ver si lo entiendes que la gente de tu clase no tiene nada que hacer aquí - Richard intento pararse pero dos los amigos de Josh lo sostuvieron de los brazos para que no se moviera, y este lo volverá a golpear a su antojo.

- además te lo digo una sola vez aléjate de Kate ella es mía – dijo pateándolo un par de veces en el piso y dejando que la lluvia, de la ducha cayera sobre él.

Ya era la hora de la salida y Kate estaba esperando, junto a la motocicleta, Richard salió con un ojo semi cerrado, y un pedazo de algodón saliendo de la nariz.

- pero qué demonios te pasó -

- nada me caí en la ducha, creo que hoy nos vamos a saltar el estudio -

- tu no te caíste ¿ que demonios te paso -

- kate fue Josh y sus amigos al parecer a tu amigo no le gusta que lo empujen -

- supongo que le dijiste al profesor y al director - dijo tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos.

- si claro y le dieron una semana de castigo - dijo en forma sarcástica

La joven lo tomo de la mano - ven yo te acompaño hablar con el director -

Con un movimiento brusco él se soltó del agarre de ella - mira que eres estúpida, he que quieres que le diga al directo, sabe el chico preferido del colegio me pego en la ducha junto con sus secuaces, a quien te crees que le van a creer-

- pero Richard no lo podemos dejar así –

Richard levanto las manos y apretó los puños - como se nota que eres una de ellos -

Kate frunció el seño - de que hablas -

- DE QUE HABLO QUE ODIO ESTE PUTO COLEGIO - dijo señalando el edificio – Y ODIO A TODA LA PUTA GENTE QUE VIENE AQUÍ SE CREER QUE PORQUE TIENEN DINERO PUEDER TATAR A LA GENTE COMO MIERDA SE LE VENGA EN GANA PERO SOPRESA SABES NO ES ASI -

Kate que contenía las lagrimas para no llorar, tartamudeo - yo, yo nunca, he sido así -

El negó con la cabeza - son todos iguales - dijo subiéndose a su moto y dejando a la chica asi sin mas.


	10. Chapter 10

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa, ella se estuvo aguantado el llanto, no entendía porque él la había tratado de esa forma. Porque había sido tan cruel.

Llego a su casa y se encerró en su habitación no quería que nadie la vea llorar, se acostó en su cama y lloro amargamente hasta quedarse dormida.

Richard llego a su casa y arrojo volando el casco de la motocicleta y maldiciéndose así mismo por haber sido un perfecto idiota, ella jamás se le perdonaría haberla tratado como la había hecho.

Abrió la heladera, y saco una bolsa de algo congelado y se lo puso sobre los ojo, golpeado y se fue hacia su habitación.

De su mochila saco su móvil, y le mando un mensaje "por favor perdóname". Pero la respuesta no llego.

Él se tiro sobre la cama, con la bolsa en la cara, odiaba su vida, porque él tenía que vivir esa situaciones porque, él no tenía un padre al que pedirle consejos ahora había arruinado, lo único bueno que tenía en su vida. Volvió a tomar el móvil y volvió a mandar un mensaje, pero la respuesta fue nula.

Eran la seis de la tarde y Richard aún no había logrado que ella le respondiera un solo mensaje de la catarata que le había mandado pidiéndole disculpas. Finalmente tomo su móvil, y busco un en la lista de contactos.

- hola Maddy soy Rick necesito pedirte un favor -

- ¿dime – dijo la joven algo intrigada

- discutí con Kate y ahora ella no me contesta el teléfono, y no como sé que sus padres son un tanto molestos no quiero ir a su casa, puedes decirle que me atienda el teléfono –

- mira voy a intentar pero no te prometo nada porque cuando ella se cabrea, se cabrea y no hay nadie que la baje -

- de acuerdo gracias - dijo cortando la comunicación y dejando el teléfono en la cama

Maddy marco el botón verde cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo. Si Kate, estaba cabrada esto no sería bueno.

- Kate que sucedido - pregunto la rubia

- es un idita, no sabes cómo me ha tratado -

- ¿pero que lo que ha pasado? –

Kate le conto a su amiga el incidente de esa tarde, y como él la había maltratado

- pero mira que ha terminado siendo todo un idiota este tipo -

- no, no entiendo primero me trata divinamente y luego porque trate de ayudarle me dices esas cosas espantosas -

- mira déjalo así es un idiota -

- si lo sé pero es un idiota que me gusta -

Durante un buen rato Kate estuvo hablando con su amiga, hasta que un golpe en la puerta, hizo que terminara la conversación.

- hija está todo bien - pregunto

- si mi ya voy a cenar - dijo levantándose y siguiendo al comedor. Aunque su madre y su padre mantuvieron una conversación animada, ella se mantuvo en su propio mundo.

- Katia no has probado la cena -

Ella levanto la vista del plato - la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de cenar me puedo ir a la cama -

- hija esta enfermas -

Kate negó con la cabeza - me voy a la cama – Kate se fue a la cama donde se metió y apago la luz, ni siquiera quería leer.

Aunque intento dormir, ella no pudo, dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ella levantara la cabeza

- katie que pasó - pregunto la madre entrando en la habitación

La joven aspiro profundo para poder respirar - nada ma -

- hija estas llorando ¿ te has peleado con Maddy? -

- no solo es que ha sido un mal día nada mas –

Johanna achino sus ojos - hija como se llama el muchacho -

- nada mamá por favor si déjame -

- bueno hija pero acuérdate lo que te hemos dicho con papá que lo importante es que estudies y para logar y a la universidad -

Kate cerro los ojos y acepto con la cabeza.

Johanna le dio un beso a su hija y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya donde su marido ya estaba en la cama, leyendo

- creo que tenemos un problema - dijo la mujer metiéndose en la cama

-que sucede – pregunto él hombre dejando el libro su una mesita de noche.

- creo que kate anda de nuevo noviando con josh y se han peleado -

- bueno si con josh, creo que estaba él es un muy muchacho -Ambos padres apagaron la luz y se quedaron en silencio

En su casa Rick, luego de haber hablado con Manddy quien entre otras cosas la había amenazado, que si lastimaba a su amiga ella lo haría sufrir y más el inmenso dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

La ventaja de que tu madre trabajara de noche era que no tenías que dar explicaciones de lo que te pasa o de cómo te sientes. Además no te daría lata con que tienes que comer asique se metió en la cama enojado con el mundo.

Ese mañana se levantó temprano, quería hablar con ella, quería pedirle disculpas. Salió temprano como nunca lo había hecho antes quería estar antes que ella.

Llego a la parada donde siempre se juntaban, espero durante casi veinte minutos pero ella no apareció, ahora sí que estaba jodido, arranco su moto rumbo al colegio esperándolo encontrarla ahí.

La busco en los jardines, de la escuela pero no estaba ahí, intento recordar cual era la mataría que le correspondía a ella, corrió por los pasillos hasta el salón tenia pocos minutos antes de que el timbre anunciara la hora de entrada.

Cuando llego a la puerta del salón 125 la vio sentada rodeada de sus amigas. El aspiro profundo y se acercó a ellas.

- Kate necesito hablar contigo pro favor -

- vete -

- no por favor te suplico que me dejas hablar contigo nada más -

- que no vete -

En ese instante el timbre anuncio que todos debería entrar a clase, Richard miro hacia la puerta a ver si venia el profesor y volvió a mirarla - por favor te lo suplico vamos Kate -

- todos sentados por favor – dijo la maestra entrando en el salón, al ver aquel joven que no pertenecía ahí.

- señor Rodgrs al menos que le interese la economía le pido que se retire de aquí -

- luego hablamos - dijo el muchacho saliendo del salón

Richard se fue a su salón peor de lo que se sentía antes ella no quería hablar con él, ella ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Aquella mañana paso lenta para ambos. Kate no podía y no quería concentrarse en nada, mientras que Rick, solo podía mirar el reloj para salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

Apenas toco el timbre el muchacho salió como alma que se la llevaba el viento. Necesitaba hablar con ella, si era necesario se arrollaría ante ella suplicando su perdón

Corrió por largo pasillo cuando el diviso a lo lejos que ella se alejaba - KATE, KETE - comenzó a gritar como un loco - Kate por favor espero - logro decir cuando la alcanzo y logro tomarla del brazo para que ella no se siguiera alejando.

- por favor te lo suplico hablemos por favor - dijo él poniendo su frente contra la de ella.

Kate miro a sus amigas que estaba junto a ella – ahora las veo - la morena y la rubia se fueron dejando a la pareja sola.

- Kate no hay excusa por cómo me comporte ayer, sé que tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada es más si no me quieres ver más lo entender, pero al menos perdóname por haber sido un idiota perdóname por haberte dicho las cosas que te dijo -

Kate que escuchaba atentamente lo que él le decía, apretaba fuertemente los libros contra su pecho, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

- ¿Kate? –

- Richard no te hice nada y no me merecía algo así, además porque no me dejaste hablar con el director –

- Kate, no lo entiendes, él es el hijo que todos quieren tener, aquí todos creer que él es el muchacho ideas pero sabes que, él un idiota, además se cree que es lo mejor de este mundo entonces porque yo estoy aquí con una beca creen que tiene derecho a maltratarme o golpearme como ayer además con mi actitudes yo no tengo la confianza de nadie -

La joven miro hacia un lado - bueno no fue tu mejor momento -

Richard abrió grande los ojos –lo sé pero te lo compenso -

Kate dibujo una sonrisa, maliciosa - beso -

El joven sonrió y le dio un beso - ¿perdonado?-

- ni lo sueñes sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer - dijo yéndose y dejando al muchacho aún más embobado


	11. Chapter 11

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado su relación, aunque habían tenido, un pequeño traspié las cosas andana de maravillas. Gracias que ella era su tutora ellos podían pasar el día juntos.

Esa tarde luego de haber estudiado toda la tarde, él la invito para celebrar, el primer mes además que él se había sacado su primer diez en física.

Ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería donde habitualmente tomaban algo. Luego de que pidieran un par de cafés y unos panques, se sentaron en una mesa junto al ventanal.

- bueno que te parece si mañana vamos al cine y luego a comer algo - dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Kate se movió nerviosa en su asiento - bueno, pero tengo que ver como hago salir sin que mis padres se pongan muy molestos -

El muchacho le dio un trago a su café - sobre eso kate la verdad es que me gustaría ir a tu casa y hablar con tus papá ellos -

- Rick, tu no lo conoces, si vamos si le dices que eres mi novio nos volverán locos, - se acerco a él - además asi podemos estar juntos, y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla.

Luego ambos de terminar la merienda, emprendieron el camino de regreso.

- bueno esta noche hablamos y te digo como solucionamos lo del fin de semana –

Rick dibujo una sonrisa - de acuerdo - Se despidieron con un par de besos y ambos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Finalmente había llegado el día. Hoy festejarían su primer mes como novios. Habían quedado que él la pasaría a buscar con lo de Maddy, donde le habían dicho a los padres de ella, que pasaría la noche .Rick le pidió prestado un pantalón elegante y una camisa a su amigo Jonh.

- como estoy - dijo mirando a su amigo que estaba jugando con su maquina de juego. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo.

- creo que bien Rick, justo me lo preguntas a mi -

Richard negó con la cabeza - no entiendes nada - se dio vuelta - donde hay perfume -

El joven ni siquiera saco la vista de la pantalla y señalo una cómoda.

Mientras el joven se terminaba de preparar, no muy lejos de ahí kate se ponía un vestido, azul co mangas.

- crees que le voy a gustar -

Maddy asistió con la cabeza -estas increíble -

Kate se sonrojo un poco, y bajo la cabeza - gracias -

Apenas unos minutos después Rick, estaba parado frente a la casa de Maddy, caminaba por la acera nervioso, era la primera vez que ambos iban a tener una cita.

La puerta del edificio se abrió, dejando paso a ella. Al verla a Richard se le fue la boca al suelo. Ella simplemente estaba hermosa. Su rizos caia como una catarata en sus hombros, y aquel vestido azul, que llegaba a la media pierna, mostrando sus largas y hermosas piernas. El se quedo simplemente hipnotizado. El podía asegurar que aquella era la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra.

- ¿que acaso estoy fea? – pregunto ella

El movió su cabeza y se acerco a ella dando grandes zancadas - queee no estas simplemente increíble - ambos se dieron un beso.

- esto, esto es para ti - dijo el muchacho dándole unas flores silvestres

Ella oleo las flores, y agradeció aquel tierno gesto con un beso, ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaron un par de cuadras. Llegaron al cine, y él se apresuró a sacar los boletos.

- Rick, cuanto es - pregunto ella cuando él se acerco.

- nada hoy todo va por mi cuenta - dijo él tomándola de la mano.

- no Rick, siempre compartimos gastos vamos -

Aunque él habia estado ahorrando dinero para comprarse un ordenador nuevo, ya que suyo ya estaba pidiendo pista. Pero eso no le importaba él era feliz gastando aquel dinero con ella.

- de ninguno manera amor esta noche va todo por mi cuenta—le volvió a dar un beso - que te parece si compramos unos chuches para la peli -

Ambos se acomodaron en las butacas y Rick extendió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Kate se acomodó contra el pecho de él. Ambos disfrutaron de la película.

Cuando salieron del cine. Richard abrazo a Kate - ahora señorita Beckett vamos a ir a disfrutar de unas exquisitas Hamburguesas de Remy´s -

Ambos se abrazaron y caminaron hasta el local - por favor Richard déjame pagar a mi la comida vamos -

El la miro a los ojos – Kate por favor déjame hacer esto realmente lo quiero hacer - al ver a la ilusión en los ojos de él kate simplemente acepto con la cabeza. Ella sabia que a Rick no le sobraba el dinero, y le molestaba el echo de que él quisiera pagar todo.

Ambos disfrutaron de las hamburguesas y los batidos, entre risas, caricias, y besos. Ambos querían que aquella noche no acabara nunca.

Ambos se sentían increíbles, uno como el otro jamás habían pensado que se podían sentirse tam bien uno con el otro.

Cuando terminaron la cena ambos caminaron juntos disfrutando de aquella ciudad mágica, aquella ciudad que era todo su mundo.

Aunque el la mantenía abrazada, kate se movió con un ciento escalofrió.

- ¿tienes frio? –le pregunto en su oído

- algo debí coger una chaqueta -

Rick se paró y se sacó su propio saco y envolvió el cuerpo de la joven - así estarás mejor - dijo volviéndola abrazar.

Las pocas cuadres que faltaban hasta llegar a lo de Maddy, la hicieron lento.

- gracias por la noche Rick -

- no gracias a ti -

Ambos se despidieron con un cálido beso y abrazo. El espero hasta que ella cruzara el lumbral y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro por fin tenía algo en su vida que valía la pena.


	12. Chapter 12

Ese lunes por la mañana ella estaba desesperado por verlo por escuchar su voz, el día anterior su padres la habían obligado a ir a una reunión familiar, y no había podido, mensajearse en todo el día con él. Ella llego casi corriendo a la esquina de siempre.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y ella se comenzaba a poner mas nerviosa donde demonios se había metido, se hacía un frio que te comía los huesos además por no decir que llegaría tarde a la escuela y ella jamás en su historia había llegado tarde.

Miro nuevamente su reloj, soltó una maldición salió corriendo a la parada del autobús que estaba en la parada.

- Richard y esa motocicleta de mierda espero que no funcione nunca mas - dijo sentándose en el fondo del autobús

Cinco minutos después de que haya tocada la campana, kate entraba corriendo en el gran pasillo.

- Beckett - dijo el celador

Kate que pensó que lograría evitar la sanción a evitar el señor Piter, pero no fue así

- señorita Beckett mañana lo trae firmado por su padre -

Ella solo se limito asistir con la cabeza, y se fue al aula, estaba tan furiosa con Rick que lo ahorcaría cuando lo encontrarse.

Entro en el aula donde el señor Samuel de historia de arte estaba dando su clase.

- que bueno que la señorita Beckett se dignado a venir a clase - dijo el profesor haciendo que se sonrojara.

- ahora siéntese por favor - le pidió el profesor Kate estaba roja como un tomate tomo rápidamente asiento junto a sus amigas.

Dio una vuelta dos, tres en la cama no podía encontrar una posición cómoda, le costaba respirar, le dolía tanto la cabeza que creía que le iba estallar.

Tenia la nariz tan tapada de moco que respiraba por la boca.

Unos golpes en la puerta hizo que levantara levemente la cabeza - hijo toma esto que te hará sentir mejor – dijo Martha dándole un vaso con agua y una aspira

- y ahora te quedas en cama yo me tengo que ir a una audición y luego tengo que ir a la función - él solo se lomito a asistir con la cabeza. Y aspiro profundo con la nariz. El estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Su madre se despidió con un beso.

- te llamo luego vale -

El timbre sonó y sin que dieran tiempo a sus amigas Kate salió del aula como si el diablo se la llevara.

Camino con paso decidido por el pasillo, hasta que diviso a John en los casilleros

- tú - dijo acercándose al muchacho

Al ver con la actitud que ella caminaba hacia él John dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

- donde demonios esta tu amigo -

El joven abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos - yo, yo no sé él se pasa más tiempo contigo-

- no ha venido a clase ¿dónde está? -

- que no se kate -

- ok dame su dirección -

Jonh sabía que Richard aún no estaba listo para que ella visitara su casa - mira kate porque no lo llamas -

- ya lo hice y no contesta. Dame la dirección y su tarea -

- kete yo no… - titubeo el joven

- John Gregorí Martin Clark dame la dirección ahora -

Maddy se puso junto a ellos - John dale lo que te esta pidiendo -

El joven aspiro profundo y de su casillero saco un papel y un bolígrafo y anoto la dirección - no le digas que te la di yo - dijo.

Kate sin pronuncia una sola palabra se dio vuelta y se alejo del los jóvenes.

- me da lástima el poder de Rick cuando lo agarre - dijo maddy

- ni lo digas – dijo el muchacho viendo como se alejaba la joven.

Kate salio del instituto en aquel momento caía un aguacero que parecía que el mundo acabaría en ese mismo momento. Mientras caminaba al metro no dejaba de maldecir a Rick ella no tenia, paraguas y tampoco tenia su cazadora contra la lluvia.

Después de un rato él comenzaba a sentirse mejor, se puso una camiseta y fue en busca de algo para comer, camino por el departamento hasta la cocina, y vio lo que su madre llamaba sopa, juro que si eso lo tiraba por la tubería seguramente acabaría con ella.

Busco algo de queso y un poco de tomate y se preparo un emparedado, se sirvió un vaso de cocacola y se estaba yendo a su habitación cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

Negó con los ojos fastidioso dejo las cosas sobre la encimera de la cocina y se fue hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró una Kate empapada de pies a cabeza, y con una cara de asesina que casi tuvo el impulso de cerrar la puerta para protegerse de esa furia asesina.

Con la voz llena de congestión - pero que demonios te paso kate parece que te hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua -

- tu Richard Alexander Rodgrs tiene muchos problemas - dijo la joven entrando en departamento. sin siquiera esperar a que la invite a pasar.

- kate estoy enfermo estuve todo el día con fiebre - dijo el poniendo un poco cara de victima para que ella se le fuera el enojo.

Al ver el mas aspecto que tenia el muchacho, ella se acerco a él - tienes fiebre -

- te voy a buscar algo de ropa seca dijo ven - ella lo siguió por un pasillo

- aquí es el baño ahora vengo -

Kate se quedo parada en la puerta del pequeño baño. Aquella habitación era pequeña y de color blanco, y sus artefactos era de estilo antiguo. A ella pe parecio bonito

- toma – dijo él dándole un pantalón de chantal y una camiseta.

- yo me voy a la cama te espero allí -

Unos minutos después kate entro en la habitación dejo su ropa en una silla para que se secara, se sentó junto a él.

- porque no me avisaste que estabas enfermo -

Richard que estaba metido en la cama intento defenderse - kate me siento fatal me duele todo el cuerpo -

- de acuerdo quédate en cama te voy atraer algo de comida -

- me hice un emparedado quedo en la cocina -

Kate salió de la habitación y en unos minutos volvió - creo que hay algo en mal estado en la cacerola que se encuentra en la cocina –

Rick soltó una risita - me la hizo mi madre esta mañana -

Kate abrió grande los ojos - lo siento, lo siento yo -

- kate - sonrió - tranquila esa cosa mataría a un elefante - le se movió - ahora que termine de comer porque no te acuesta junto a mi -

- rick – dijo ella en tono de reprimenda

- kate estoy enfermito y la mejor manera de curarse es esta - levanto las mantas para que ella se metiera en la cama junto a él.

Kate se mordió el labio pensativa, al demoño dijo, y se metió en la cama junto a él.

Kate se acomodo y el la abrazo por detrás, en pocos minutos ellos estaba cómodos, calentitos y ambos comenzaron a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban y se dormían.

Kate se movio en los brazos de él, y de golpe abrió los ojos, ella lo sintió, junto detrás de ella a la altura de su culo. Ahí estaba él duro, completamente duro.

Todo su cuerpo se tenso, y con un rápido movimiento logro deshacerse del abrazo de él - rick -

Dijo levantándose.

- ven a la cama un ratito mas - dijo, él, quien se acomodo en la cama he inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El abrió grande los ojos - kate - salto de la cama – lo siento, lo siento - kate miro la entrepierna de su novio y noto el inmenso bulto que había ahí.

- puedes, puedes taparte por favor -

Richard bajo su manos para tapar su bulto, y corrió al armario por un poco de ropa , mientras kate tomaba rápidamente su ropa y salía corriendo al baño. Tenia que salir rápido de esa casa.

Unos minutos después kate salía del baño con el uniforme puesto.

- debe irme ya es muy tarde - dijo tomando su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá.

- kate, kate espera por favor - pidió tomándola del brazo - lo siento, lo siento no lo hice apropósito-

- esta Richard no hay problema pero debo irme ya es tarde -

- Kate espera vamos - mientras Richard trataba de disuadir que ella no se fuera, la puerta se abrió, entrando Martha que se quedo algo sorprendida al encontrarse un muchacha en su casa junto a su hijo.

- hola que tal -

- mamá ella es kate - dijo

- que tal mucho gusto - dijo acercándose a la joven

Kate extendió la mano - mucho gusto señora -

- oho por favor querida dime Martha -

- de acuerdo - miro a Rick, - debo irme- metió la mano en el bolso - aquí esta la tarea debes hacerla luego te llamo para ver como andas -

- señora ha sido un gusto - dijo casi saliendo de la casa.

Richard negó con la cabeza, y miro a su madre que lo mira expectante.

- hijo -

- que -

- no lo se dímelo tu -

- ya sabes se llama kate, tiene 16 años, y simplemente es maravillosa -

- hijo-

- lo sé, se lo de la edad, y todo mamá pero no puedo simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ella –

- hijo lo único que te voy a decir es que con una joven, como ella tienes que ir tranquilo, sabes debes respetarla -

Richard acepto con la cabeza – lo sé, sé que tengo que sacar la patita del acelerador -

- bien y tu cómo te sientes -

- un poco mejor por lo menos ya no me duele la cabeza -

- de acuerdo solo pase para verte nada más -

La mujer le dio un beso, a su hijo y se marchó. Richard se quedó solo pensando. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, aunque su madre sea muy moderna y podía hablar de cualquier cosa, no podía contarle, que él había dormido una siesta inocente y se había despertado con una prominente erección provocado por la cercanía del cuerpo de ella.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo decirle a Kate que le gustaba, que ella era simplemente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Que quería besarle, cuidarla, amarla y demostrar que él era un hombre que valía la pana. Maldijo aquel momento no tener padre con quien preguntarle cómo abordar el tema con ella, él siempre había andado con mujeres mayores que él y nunca había tenido problemas para llevarlas a la cama.

Pero con kate, era distinto, él no estaba seguro que ella alguna vez hubiera estado con un hombre, le daba miedo, lastimarla, le daba miedo no saber como manejar ciertas situaciones.

Kate iba en el autobús, pensando aquella situación que acaban de vivir, sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara era, extraño pero se sentía bien también, cerro los ojos, recordó la sensación del cuerpo de él contra el suyo, el calor que radiaba su cuerpo, el exquisito olor de él. Se mordió el labio y pensó en que ganas tenia en tenerlo junto a ella en ese momento.

Llego a su casa y se encontró sus padres en el salón los saludo a los lejos, aun lo sentía esa exquisita sensación.

- katie querida te sientes bien esta todo colorada -

- si mamá creo que me abrigue de mas – dijo llendose directamente a su habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

Durante el resto del día, ella no pudo quitar de sus pensamientos miles de preguntas que estaba ahí. ¿qué pasaría si él quiere algo?. ¿ ella estaba preparada si el quería hacerlo?.

Si ella, lo amaba y le gustaba y mucho pero por ahora no podía manejar.

Apenas probó la cena, la mezcla de sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo era tan fuerte, que apenas podía pensar con claridad. Se fue a la cama con la esperanza de encontrar algo de consuelo en el sueño.

Esa mañana ambos tenían esa sensación extraña, por un lado quería verse como cada día pero por otro lado ambos sentían la incomodidad por lo vivido el día anterior.

Como cada día ambos se encontraron en la esquina de siempre, Richard detuvo su motocicleta, y rápidamente se saco el casco y sonrío.

- buenos días hermosa -

En ese instante ambos se olvidaron de aquel momento y se saludaron con un apasionado beso, y ambos se montaron en la motocicleta y tomaron rumbo al colegio.

El viernes llego y como Richard habia levantado considerablemente sus notas, kate le había dado la tarde libre.

El jonh se fueron a la casa de este ultimo a jugar con la consola de videos. Y aunque le había prometido que no bebería cerveza. Decidió que una no le haría mal.

Sin sacar la vista del enorme tv, que tenia adelante. Richard comenzó a interrogar a su amigo.

-oye ¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta? -

Jonh se acomodo los lentes - y desde cuando preguntas -

- tu y maddy ya lo han hecho -

Jonh miro a su amigo y pulso el botón de pausa - dime que tu y ella aun no han –

Richard solo se limito a negar con la cabeza - es que bueno hermano ella tiene solo 16 y sabes la verdad no creo que ella, ya sabes nunca. ¿ cuándo tú y Maddy comenzaron a salir ella? -

El joven negó con la cabeza - no pero sabes lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir despacio -

- y tu como empezaste -

- bueno, de apoco, ya sabes besos por aqui, besos por allá, después pregúntale si te dejaría – y miro hacia abajo

- si me deja que - pregunto abriendo grande los ojos.

- mira que eres gilipollas he - se acomodo para mirar a su amigo

- le pides permiso para chupársela -

Rick abrigo grande los ojos - DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS -

-ooo vamos Rick me vas a decir nunca lo hiciste de bajar para que se relaje -

- claro que lo echo pero tu dices que ayuda a que ellas puedan - hizo gesto con sus manos.

- claro las ayuda a relajarse además así van entrando en confianza -

Richard se quedo en silencio - la verdad hermano no tengo la menor idea que voy hacer -

El fin de semana había llegado, luego de haber desayunado kate estuvo un rato en su habitación, limpiando y arreglando hasta que cerca de las dos de la tarde saludos a sus padres diciendo que se iba a encontrar con Maddy y Lanie para ir al centro comercial.

Richard estaba en la esquina de East River Waterfront, entre North 6, llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta de mangas largas, gris y encima de ella tenía una camiseta de mangas corta color azul oscuro y un gorro de lana negro. Además tenía una insipiente barba

Kate se bajó del bus c9 y lo vio cómo iba venia caminado distraído. Por dios no podía ser más bello. Cruzo la calle casi corriendo y aprovechado como él estaba de espalda le salto encima.

- ¡ que estás haciendo¡ - le grito ella.

Richard que se encontraba en su mundo y tremendo mundo se pegó.

- tú me vas a matar - grito llevándose la mano al pecho.

Kate soltó una carcajada - pensé que me ibas a recibir un beso -

El sonrío y la atrajo hacia él - ven aquí - y ambos se besaron apasionadamente en medio de la calle.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, por los diferentes puestillos del mercadillo, viendo todo tipo de cosas desde algunas antigüedades hasta algunas baratijas.

Richard se paró de golpe frente a un pequeño puesto que vendía viejas máquinas de escribir Reminton de 1882. Al verla el muchacho se quedó alucinado.

Uno hombre de unos cincuenta años se acerco a ellos - que tal sabes aun funciona -

Al escuchar semejante dato, el muchacho abrió los ojos - en serio - y paso la mano sobre las teclas. Giro la cabeza para ver como kate se interesaba en un puesto de un artesano que vendía anillos

- sabes esta 300 pavos, es una verdadera ganga -

Rick sonrío - lo siento hermano se que se lo merece pero no tengo ese dinero -

Mientras tanto Kate observaba detenidamente cada anillo, Tomo uno que tenia forma de mariposa, que tenia unos colores celestes y rosas, se lo probo y miro su mano, realmente era hermoso.

- perfecto me lo llevo - dijo y siguió mirando los anillos hasta que poso su mirada en uno ancho de plata, que consistía en tres círculos dos de ellos con pequeños dibujos y el centro liso. Kate miro al hombre - este se ¿lo puedo gravar? -

- si por supuesto -

Miro a Rick, que estaba hablando con el tipo de la maquina, y volvió a mirar al hombre

- ¿cuanta tardaras? -

- cinco minutos -

- bien, puedes ponerle KyR -

- muy bien dijo el hombre -

Minutos después, kate volvía a buscar a Rick que un seguía hablando con el hombre, se acercó abrazándolo.

Luego de despedirse del hombre, ambos siguieron dando una vuelta, por los puestos. Eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando kate propuso ir a tomar algo. Acepto diciendo que la acompañaba, pero que a él no le apetecía nada.

Kate de inmediato supo lo que pasaba, no era porque no tenía ganas, sino porque él no tenia dinero.

Kate lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta un starbuscks, donde se sentaron y kate lo obligo a que Kate pidiera algo.

- vamos rick, déjame invitarte a mi una sola vez.-

- pero kate -

- nada, además tomo te compre un regalito - dijo dándole el anillo

Richard dibujo una enorme sonrisa - ¿acaso es un anillo de compromiso? -

Kate sonrió y negó la cabeza - pues, si lo quieres tomar así - -Ambos compartieron y cálido beso

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia lo de Maddy donde kate, se había comprometido a pasar la noche con su amiga.


	14. capitulo 14

Aquí estamos otra vez, les dejo el nuevo capitulo un piquín mas largo que lo disfruten, y espero sus comentarios

Otra maldita semana comenzaba, como ya desde hace dos meses, luego de terminar las clases se dirigieron hacia el piso de Rick, luego de merendar algo. Ambos se dispusieron a estudiar. Kate puso su mochila sobre la mesa y saco un cuaderno.

- toma - le dijo dándoselo. Rick supo inmediatamente de que se trataba era el cuaderno de espiral donde tenía escrito uno de su libros, tomo el cuaderno y lo apoyo contra su pecho y se quedó observando esperando la crítica despiadada.

Kate se sentó en una se las sillas y comenzó a sacar las cosas de mu mochila

- y dime -

Kate levanto la vista – diem que -

- Kate dime si te gusto - dijo casi desesperado

Kate se mordió el labio y dibujo una enorme, le encantaba cuando lograba sacarlo de sí. - la verdad Rick es que me encanto, no podía soltarlo cada vez que lo agarraba -

Rick se sentó junto a ella - sabes no tienes que burlarte de mí -

Kate tomo las manos de él - nooo, Rick te lo juro me encanto te lo juro -

Rick la miro a los ojos con rostro serio - ¿de verdad te gusto? –

- Rick, me encanto es más creo que lo deberías llevar a una editorial la verdad es que esta increíble –

- tu, tú crees que si lo llevo a una editorial les gustara -

- Rick si tú quieres yo puedo hablar con un amigo de mi papá él trabaja en una importante editorial -

El joven no con la cabeza - gracias pero prefiero hacer mi camino -

Kate solo se limitó asistir con la cabeza sabía que él era un orgulloso y que no aceptaría ayuda de nadie.

Luego de terminar de estudiar ambos se fueron a la habitación de él donde ambos se tiraron en la cama para descansar un rato.

Kate apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y ambos disfrutaron del silencio.

- Rick de verdad vas hacer escritor -

- si de hecho hay varias escuelas de escritores donde voy anotar a ver si consigo una beca -

Kate se sentó en la cama - eso es maravilloso -

El sonrió - lo sé - ambos compartieron un beso, despacio y tranquilo, se separaron y se sonrieron. Y volvieron a besarse con su cuerpo Rick, acompaño el de Kate para que ambos quedaran acostados.

Los besos y las caricias se volvieron cara vez más existentes, y peligros, él fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello de ella, donde él hundió su boca.

Kate cerro los ojos, ante el contacto de la boca de él, el sentir el áspera barba del pasar por su cuello hizo que de apoco el calor en su estómago. Soltó un leve sonido, aquella sensación era única, la sensación del cuerpo de él cubriéndola, hacía que, su cuerpo se tensara.

Rick siguió, bajando por el cuello hasta el escote de la camisa celeste, de Kate, paso su boca despacio y con una mano tomo su pecho.

Inmediatamente la joven se puso tiesa - Rick debo irme - dijo moviéndose para logar zafar del peso de él.

Rick se movió a un lado y dejo salir a Kate que inmediatamente se puso de pie.

- Kate ven - dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la cama -

- Rick lo siento debo irme nos vemos mañana -

- Kate me gustas mucho -

Kate apenas lo miro y busco su cazadora, aquella situación le daba tremendamente vergüenza.

Al ver que no tenía respuesta de ella, Rick se levantó y se para para que ella no pudiera salir de la habitación

- Kate, me gustas y me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo -

- Rick déjame que me vaya por favor –

- Kate lo único que quiero que sepas es que te voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites y me pidas amor -

Ella trago fuerte y desvió lo mirada - Rick, para mí se me hace muy difícil de verdad, me gustas y me gustas mucho pero sabes tengo un montón de miedos-

El la tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse sobre la cama junto a él

- Kate déjame ser yo el que despeje cada uno de esos miedos, sé que te debe dar miedo pero sabes que no es necesario que nos acostemos de una, sabes podemos ir de apoco descubriéndonos -

Kate bajo la cabeza - Rick yo nunca he estado -

Rick le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en ella - Kate tranquila yo jamás te voy a presionar, voy a cuidar de ti y esperare hasta que este verdaderamente lista antes no haré nada que tú me pidas –

Kate le dio un beso en los labios - gracias -

La joven se despidió de su novio, y se fue a su casa con aquella idea que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza ¿ella estaba preparada para estar con Rick?

La otro día en el instituto, no se pudo concentrar en todo el día, pensando en aquello que él le había dicho que el seria quien despeje cada uno de sus miedos ¿Que significaba aquello?

Cuando salieron del instituto ambos se subieron a la motocicleta.

Durante todo la tarde que estudiaron ella se mantuvo bastante callada, sus pensamientos no estaban ahí.

- ¿Kate que sucede? - pregunto él mientras le extendía una

- nada es solo de lo que hablamos ayer –

Él se sentó junto a ella - dime que es lo que te da dudas -

- me dijiste que tú me ayudarías como mi dudas como lo harás -

El acepto con la cabeza - ok quiero ir demostrándote de apoco que no soy un tipo más que solo quiere follarte ¿sí? Me gustas – el busco la mirada de ella - te prometo que siempre te voy a respetar -

Ella se abrazó a él necesitaba sentir la seguridad de sus brazos.

- ven vamos un rato al dormitorio - dijo él tomándola de la mano.

Ambos entraron en la habitación y ambos se sentaron en la cama. En aquel momento las palabras sobraron ambos se quedaron en silencio, Castle comenzó a besar dulcemente a Kate y con su cuerpo acompaño el de ella para que quede acostado.

Él se separó unos centímetros de ella para verla directamente a los ojos - en el momento que lo desees paro vale –

Ella acepto ligeramente con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios y aquel beso que comenzó con dulzura adolescencia siguió con pasión Rick, bajo hacia la mandíbula de ella, la beso y la succiono, y mordisqueo, haciendo que ella soltara un leve risita.

Sintiéndola cómoda, Rick, siguió un poco más abajo y hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, donde beso cada centímetro de aquella perfecta parte del cuerpo de ella.

Kate tiro la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio para que él pudiera hacer lo que le venga en gana, mientras ella jugaba alegremente con los pelos de la nuca de él.

Rick, decidió bajar un poco más y soltó un par de botones de la camisa de colegio, beso entre los pechos de ella y levanto, pidiendo la aprobación, ella acaricio la cara de él, con cuidado Rick, beso por encima de la tela del sujetador, y siguió movió un poco la tela del mismo y beso cerca del pezón.

Ente el contacto de la boca de él, contra la piel de ella, soltó un leve gemido, y él siguió besando y con la otra mano apretó el pecho de ella.

Kate sintió como los músculos de su interior se tensaban al sentir la presión de él, y su creciente erección.

Ella se movió desconectándose de aquella situación excitante - Rick - -

Y ente la sola mención de su nombre el muchacho para inmediatamente y se sentó en la cama con la respiración alterada, y el pelo revuelto. Aspiro profundo para controlarse las ganas de besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia.

- no me digas nada debes irte -

Kate se acomodó el pelo y abrocho los botones de su camisa - si sabes cómo son mis padres si llego después de las cinco -

El joven se puso de pie - voy al baño y te acompaño - Rick se encerró en el baño, y rápidamente bajo su pantalones y metió la mano en sus bóxer

Un par de minutos después salió del baño, le dio un beso en la frente a ella - bueno vamos -

Ambos salieron del piso del muchacho y su fueron rumbo a la casa de ella, como siempre el la dejaba en la esquina acodada. Ella se bajó le entrego el casco y le dio un beso en la boca.

- guy - dijo él cuando se separaron.

- hablamos luego - dijo ella

- cuando tú quieres hermosa - ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar como la había llamado,

- Katie - al escuchar aquella voz. Kate tenso cada musculo de su humanidad. Giro y vio a pocos metros a su padre.

- papá - dijo algo incomoda

Al escuchar aquello el muchacho inmediatamente se bajó de la moto y se paró lo más recto que pudo.

El señor Beckett se acercó a ellos con adusto, y miro al muchacho de arriba abajo, de manera despreciativa.

- papá él es Rick, un amigo -

El muchacho extendió la mano - señor Beckett mucho gusto - pero el hombre solo se limitó asistir con la cabeza.

- katie que estás haciendo aquí -

Al verse atrapados ambos se miraron uno al otro, pero rápidamente Rick, se inventó una excusa - es que ella me va a prestar el libro de historia ¿verdad? Kate –

La muchacha se limitó asistir rápidamente y con un rápido movimiento se sacó la mochila de los hombros y le dio el libro al joven.

- gracias mañana te lo devuelvo - ambos se saludaron con un inocente beso en la mejilla y el muchacho se subió a la moto y se fue.

Jim Beckett tomo a su hija del brazo y comenzó a guiarla para su piso

- pero que fachas tenía ese por dios San Paul está cada vez peor, seguro que es uno de esos de becas –

Kate miraba a su padre y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando desde cuando su padre podía decir aquellas cosas.

- y si es de los que van con becas cual es el problema -

- cuál es el problema hija que no uno de los nuestros –

La muchacha soltó una risita - y como eso lo nosotros –

- hija no quiero que antes con un tipo así además por tu bien que yo no me entere que te has subido a la moto de ese -

- papá por favor pareces del siglo pasado -

- di lo que quieras pero no te quiero cerca de ese tipo -

Kate negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación. De solo pensar que su padre se había puesto así por verla hablar con él, no quiso imaginar de cómo se pondría su supiera que ese muchacho hacía apenas media hora le había estado lamiendo las tetas


	15. Chapter 15

Kate se había encerrado en su habitación y no salió de la habitación, realmente aquellas palabras que había dicho, le molestaba, como podía ser su padre tan prejuicioso.

El móvil sonando la saco de sus pensamientos, lo busco dentro de la mochila y sonrío al ver que era el, presiono la tecla verde "hola hermosa, espero que tu padre no te haya tirado la branca por vernos"

Él estaba preocupado por ella. "le contesto no te preocupes hablamos mañana"

Kate dejo el aparato en la mesa y salió de su habitación junta cuando su madre iba a golpear la puerta.

- hola hijita como estas -

- hola- dijo pasando junto a su madre.

Los tres Beckett se sentaron a cenar en silencio. Johanna había llegado tarde aquel día a su casa y no entendía el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

- ok que es lo que sucedido entre ustedes dos -

La muchacha se limitó a encogerse de hombres restándole importancia a la situación.

- nada que tu hija tiene cada amigo que la verdad es que a veces -

Kate frunció el ceño - la verdad papá no tienes la puta idea de lo que hablas no conoces a Richard pero tus estúpidos prejuicios te hacen hablar así – dijo levantándose de la mesa

- KATHERINNE VIENES AQUÍ AHORA - dijo el padre al ver como su hija se había ido de la mesa

- PERO HAS VISTO COMO ME HABLADO -

Ante la forma que su hija había reaccionado, Johanna levanto la mano tratando de calmar a su marido y fue tras su hija.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta, y espero que le diera permiso, conocía el carácter de su hija porque pese a que ella le molestara ese era su herencia.

- que pasa- dijo de mal modo

La abogada abrió la puerta de la habitación - hija me quieres contar porque reaccionaste así -

- me lo dices en serio mamá apenas lo vio unos minutos y dice cosas que no son ciertas Rick, es increíble y él no lo conoce -

Johanna escucho atentamente a su hija, que le contaba cómo era aquel muchacho.

- bueno hija entiendo que sea tu amigo pero no puedes hablarle así a tu padre -

Kate supo sus ojos en blanco - mamá tú le das la razón a él -

- mira solo es que nos preocupamos por ti además ya sabes que tú tienes que pensar en tu ingreso a Stanford, y no andar con chicos por ahí -

Kate aspiro profundo - mamá no ando dando vueltas por ahí, simplemente Rick, es un amigo-

- Kate si a tu padre no le gusta debe ser por algo sabes -

- si porque es un prejuicioso, porque Rick está en la escuela con una beca, por eso él no lo quiere -

- bueno sabes será mejor que hablemos mañana porque estas un poco enojada hoy - dijo su madre levantándose de la cama.

Kate estaba furiosa, como podía ser que sus padres fueran así ellos no conocían a Rick, si ellos pudieran ver lo que ella veía en él.

Johanna se fue al gran comedor donde aún estaba su marido, sentado en la mesa, tomando su copa de vino.

- dime una cosa Jim ¿porque no te gusta ese chico -

- porque, si vieras el aspecto que tenía ese, tiene el pelo largo a los hombros, barba, y además el amiguito de tu hija anda en moto, por no decir que no entiendo que hace en el colegio -

La mujer guardo silencio por unos instantes - mira si se preocupa tanto el muchacho porque no llamas mañana a Murray y le preguntas que tal es -

Jim miro a su esposa - tienes razón mañana hablare con él -

Kate se despertó al otro día aún se sentía terriblemente enojada con su padre, por hablar de esa forma de Rick, ella lo defendía a él a capa y espada.

Estaba tan molesta, con su padres que la verdad es que todo se podía ir a tomar por culo, desde la escuela hasta sus padres mismos, cogió un vaquero y lo puso en su mochila y salió de su casa sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres

Mientras viajaba en el ascensor saco los vaqueros de la mochila se los pusieron y luego se sacó la falta y la guardo en la mochila.

Llego a la esquina justo cuando el doblaba en la esquina, y estacionaba junto a ella. A penas Rick, se sacó el casco ella se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso, el muchacho tuvo que usar todas las fuerzas de sus piernas para no caerse.

- ¿amor estas bien? -

-vámonos de aquí, llévame algún lugar donde estemos tu y yo solos -

Rick abrió grande los ojos - que quieres decir que no vayamos al colegio –

- exactamente - dijo subiendo a la moto

- ¿dónde vamos? -

- donde quieras -

El solo se limitó arrancar la moto y alejarse de ahí, solo manejaría hasta que ella estuviera un poco más tranquila.

El muchacho manejo hasta Coney island , el cambio de aire le vendría bien. Estaciono cerca del muelle del lugar.

- ¿bien y ahora que quieres hacer? -

Kate lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hacia la playa donde caminaron por la playa tomados de la mano en silencio.

- ¿me dirás que es lo que ocurre? –

Kate se sentó en la arena y miro fijamente al mar - alguna vez te paso que creías que una persona era de una manera y en realidad es de otra -

El joven se sentó junto a ella y solo dejo a ella y solo dejo que ella hablara

- mis padres son de lo peor la verdad es que no entiendo -

- te hizo problema porque te vio conmigo -

Kate acepto con la cabeza - no paro de decir barbaridades -

Rick bajo la cabeza - Kate -

- Rick no eres tu son ellos si los conociera -

- es lo que quiero -

- Rick ellos no saben que tu yo somos novios y si se enteran sabes me volverían aún más loca -

- pero Kate -

Ella negó con la cabeza - se lo que me vas a decir y por ahora es imposible -

El negó con la cabeza y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, tomados de la mano escuchando solo el ruido del mar.

- tengo hambre - dijo ella levantándose.

Ambos fueron hasta un puesto cercano donde se compraron unas porciones de pizza y almorzaron frente al mar.

- tú te escaparías conmigo - le pregunto ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo

Richard que estaba comiendo un gran trozo de pizza doblado a la mitad, abrió grande sus ojos celestes y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tragar.

- Kate sabes que yo me voy a la luna por ti pero eso no es la cuestión -

- ellos no aceptaran los nuestro - dijo mirándolo

Él se acercó a ella y paso sus manos alrededor de la cintura - Kate dentro de un mes cumples los 17 años y nada podrá decirte lo que hacer, además cuando termines el instituto y no vivas con ellos -

- si realmente me decido no estudio para abogado como ellos quieren tu estarás conmigo –

El muchacho acepto con la cabeza, bien la desesperación de ella.

Kate se aferró a él - vivirías conmigo, cuando me padres me dejan en la calle cuando les diga que no quiero ser abogada -

Richard se separó de ella - Kate una vez que termines el instituto nos vamos a vivir juntos y sabes no me importa nada que estar contigo -

Kate dibujo una enorme sonrisa y ambos se besaron. El hombre apoyo su frente contra la de allá.

- te amo Kate-

- y yo a ti - ella aspiro profundo - vamos volvamos -

Ambos caminaron hasta la motocicleta y volvieron a la ciudad

- ¿qué quieres hacer te llevo a tu caso o vamos a la mía? - pregunto él en un semáforo

- a tu casa aun no quiero ir a la mía -

El acepto con la cabeza y doblo en la esquina enfilando para ir su casa. Cuando entraron los jóvenes fueron directo a la habitación del joven.

Kate se sacó la chaqueta y los zapatos abotonados y miro sobre el escritorio donde del joven, ahí diviso el cuaderno en que él había estado escribiendo la historia, lo tomo levantándolo

- lo has terminado -

Richard que se estaba poniendo una camiseta más cómoda - si lo he terminado -

Kate se dio vuelta - puedo leerla -

Richard asistió con la cabeza y se acercó ella - es más sabes te pido que la leas y si crees que hay que cambiar algo lo hagas -

Kate le dio un beso en agradecimiento en los labios y lo guardo en su mochila y se recostó con él en la cama.

Rick se acomodó en la cama y con su brazo izquierdo el abrazo junto con sus cuerpos, y le dio un par de besos en el pelo.

Ambos estaban cómodos, uno con el otro y de apoco ambos se acostaron y Rick, comenzó con su ritual besos por el cuerpo hasta llegar al sostén, donde elevo la mirada a modo de pedir permiso, ella se estiro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Richard soltó unos botones más de la camisa y llego hasta donde terminaba la camisa y comenzaba el borde de la falda.

Kate soltó un leve gemido y abrió levemente las piernas para que su joven novio se acomode entre ella.

Rick levanto la vista - ¿Kate puedo? - pregunto dubitativo

Kate que se moría de ganas de sentirlo a él en su cuerpo. Y simplemente acepto. Richard se sentó sobre sus rodillas y metió sus manos bajo la falda de ella quitándole un de apoco la braga y dejándola junto a él en la cama.

Soltó los botones del vaquero, y comenzó a besar las partes internas de los muslos. Al sentir los labios húmedos de él sobre sus piernas ella se estremeció.

Richard para inmediatamente y levanto la cabeza - ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir? - Kate acepto con la cabeza

Richard volvió a su labor, besar las largas piernas de su novio y subió un poco más y comenzó a besar junto, a lado de su lugar sagrado, y siguió un poco más hundiendo su cara en el centro de ella.

Kate nunca antes había sentido una sensación ten increíble como aquella, era como millones de mariposas volando por dentro de ella.

Soltó una respiración profunda y en forma de círculo acaricio los cabellos finos de la cabeza de él, y se movió, para darle más acceso a sus partes más intimas

La joven sintió como su interior estallaría y de repente se movió alejándose de ella - Rick debo irme— Dijo sentándose en la cama y buscando su braga para ponérsela

- bueno de acuerdo - dijo él aspirando profundo para bajar la insipiente erección de sus pantalones.

Luego de que ambos logran controlar su respiración se despidieron con un beso y kate se fue hacia su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa ella no puedo de dejar de pensar en aquella situación donde él le habia echo sentir.

En cuanto cruzo el lumbral de la puerta, su padre la llamo desde el gran salón del piso.

- aquí estoy -

- hija estoy muy preocupado hoy hable con el director y me dijo que clase chico ese y no me gusta nada -

Kate rodeo los ojos - papá Rick es un buen chico, solo que es un poco disperso con el tema del estudio -

Jim se levanto y se fue hacia donde estaba el bar y se sirvió un whisky - Katherine te prohíbo que seas amigo de ese tipo -

-sabes papá no voy a volver a discutir - dijo yéndose a su dormitorio.


	16. capitulo 16

Kate paso la semana casi sin casi dirigir palabra con su padre. Él no los separaría de Richard. Esa mañana de sábado luego de desayunar se estaba vistiendo para encontrarse con sus amigas para ir al centro comercial. Se puso su gorro de lana y su cazadora.

- mamá me voy a encontrar con las chicas, luego me quedo con Maddy -

Antes de que su hija pudiera salir de su madre la llama desde el salón – katie por favor vienes un momento—

Kate soltó un bufido de molestia y fue hacia donde estaba sus padres - ¿qué sucede?

- hija nos tiene muy preocupada la actitud que estas teniendo con todo esto lo del muchacho -

- mamá vamos no pasa nada -

- además hija me gustaría que para variar te quedes un fin de semana en casa hace prácticamente dos meses que todos los sábados te vas con tu amiga y te olvidas que tienes una casa los fines de semana -

- pues será porque tengo algo más divertido que hacer que escucharte a ti criticar al mundo como si fueras algo superior a todos –

Al ver como su hija respondía Jim tuvo que apretar los manos para no levantase - sabes es mejor que te vayas ahora Kate -

La joven acepto con la cabeza – de acuerdo luego los llama para ver que hago - dijo saliendo del piso.

Jim se levantó y comenzó a caminar nervioso por su piso - Johanna algo le está pasando, algo se trae entre manos -

Johanna se levantó y paso sus manos alrededor de los hombros - Jim tranquilo es una etapa que está pasando, de un poco de rebeldía -

El hombre se dio vuelta y miro a su esposa - Johanna vamos a tener que estar más encima de ella pasa saber lo que estaba pasando -

En media hora Kate llego a la puerta del centro comercial donde Maddy y Lanie ya estaba bebiéndose un café. Las tres amigas se saludaron con un beso y las tres mujeres comenzaron a caminar dentro del lugar, entraron en varias tiendas donde las tres compraron algo.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo las tres se sentaron a comer unas hamburguesas con refresco.

Las tres amigas hablaron de los planes que tenía para esa noche. Maddy, conto que ella Johan iría a ver una banda de Rock. Lanie por su parte les conto que tenía que ponerse a estudiar para un pre examen que tenía que dar para entrar en Columbia.

Kate conto que ella todavía no había hablado con Rick para ver qué es lo que hacían pero era casi seguro que se pondrían a ver alguna películas.

Cuando terminaron Lanie les dijo que debía volver a su casa porque si no aprobaba con el examen su padre la mataría.

Las otras dos amigas se fueron a la casa de la rubia a escuchar música, y hablar un rato de nada. Las dos jóvenes estaban sobre la cama, riendo de las casas que decían, de golpe Kate se puso seria.

- Maddy puedo hacerte una pregunta -

- seguro -

- tu y Johan ya estado juntos ¿verdad? -

- sí, porque tú y Rick, están en eso -

Kate acepto con la cabeza y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja - bueno en realidad nosotros nos hemos metido mano, más bien él me ha metido mano -

Maddy sabía que su amiga estaba bastante preocupada por aquella situación, que se solo se limitó asistir con la cabeza.

- a ver cómo es eso que te ha metido mano -

Kate aspiro profundo - hace unos semanas que me bien besando por todas partes del cuerpo, pero hace unos días que luego de estudiar en su casa, nos acostamos y el baja ahí - y bajo la mano hacia la zona sur del cuerpo.

Maddy sonrío y acepto de acuerdo - bueno te ha ha gustado -

Kate abrió los ojos - que si me ha gustado me enloquece pero la cuestión es que yo lo que quiero es darle algo a él sin llegar a que él me la meta -

- tu se la has - he hizo un gesto con la boca

Kate negó con la cabeza - la verdad es que no se como hacerlo -

Maddy se levanto de la cama - ya vuelvo - dijo saliendo de la habitación kate fruncio el seño donde demonios habia ido su amiga.

Unos instantes después la joven apareció con dos bananas en las manos y le dio una a su amiga

- pélela -

- peque para que -

- tu has lo que yo te digo - la castaña le saco la cascara a la fruta y se quedo con la banana en la mano.

- de acuerdo digamos que este es la polla de Rick ¿ vale? -

- ok - dijo ella.

- bien pones tus labios recubiendo tus dientes así - y la joven le mostro como hacerlo. Kate la emito.

- bien ahora lo metes en la boca asi y subes y bajas - Maddy metio la fruto es su boca y subio y bajo barias veces –

Kate aspiro profundo he imito a su amiga

- bien, también puedes pasarle la lengua eso suele volverles locos -

Kate acepto, con la cabeza y escucho atentamente cada uno de las palabras que decía.

- pero cuando él ya sabes este terminado ¿ que haces? – pregunto Kate, nerviosa

- muy bien puedes tragártelo o decirle que te avise para correrte -

Kate acepto con la cabeza

- kate si aun no estas segura no lo hagas tienes que estar segura de hacerlo -

- pero es que él me gusta y me gusta mucho, Maddy él es un hombre increíble además, cuando lo tengo cerca, me siento mas que bien, sabes quiero tenerlo siempre conmigo -

La rubia sonrío y acepto con la cabeza - estas enamorada –

Kate tardo unos segundos en responder pero finalmente acepto con la cabeza - si lo amo y lo amo mucho -

Luego de tener una charla larga con su amiga kate se fue directo a lo de Rick, previo llamado a sus padres diciéndole que se quedaría en a dormir en lo da Maddy.

Cuando llego a lo de Rick, toco timbre y este la recibió solo con un pantalón de chantal y el pelo revuelto.

Ambos se saludaron con un beso y abrazos - ven pasa - le dijo él abrazándola para que entrara en el pequeño piso.

- estoy preparando unas pizzas -

- no sabias que tenias habilidades culinarias -

El muchacho se dio vuelta sonriendo y paso su mano alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él - tengo muchas habilidades ocultas - Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se besaron.

Luego de comer la exquisitas pizzas que él habia preparado para ambos se sentaron el sofá a ver las un par de películas, ambos se abrazaron acurrucándose.

Rick se movió se habían queda dormidos, miro su reloj, eran los dos de la mañana. Miro sobre su pecho y la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en él, sonrío y le dio un leve beso en la coronilla.

- kate nos quedamos dormidos son las dos de la mañana -

Kate abrió los ojos y se sentó en el sofá desperezándose - mmm - soltó

- vamos que te voy a llevar a la casa de Maddy -

- sabes, le puedo mandar un mensaje a Maddy y decirle que me quedo aquí -

Richard la miro - te quieres quedar -

- puedo -

- desde ya -

Kate se levanto y tomo su móvil y le mando un mensaje a Maddy diciéndole que se quedaba en lo de Rick, a lo que ella respondió suerte.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la habitación, Rick, le dio una remera y un bóxer para que ella estuviera cómoda.

Kate se cambio en el baño, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para hacerlo frente a él.

Un par de minutos después ella volvió con la ropa que él la había dado y ambos se metieron en la cama, inmediatamente uno pego el cuerpo con el otro.


	17. capitulo 17

Kate dormía placenteramente, cuando Rick, entro con una bandeja para el desayuno, la dejo sobre el escritorio y por un instante se quedo observándola, era realmente hermosa, con una mujer así él podía pasar el resto de su vida.

Se sentó en la cama, y le dio un beso en la majilla - buenos días dormilona – Kate se dio vuelta y hundió la cabeza en la almohada y soltó un quejido de molestia, que hizo reír a Rick. La camiseta le quedaba tan grande que los hombros se le escapaban de ella, él se agacho y le dio un beso en uno de los hombros.

- kate vamos tenemos que desayunar -

Ella abrió los ojos y al encontrárselo ella sonrío -hola - dijo con la voz

- te he traído el desayuno - dijo levantándose para buscar la bandeja, la joven se sentó en la cama ansiosa para recibirlo, el le dejo la bandeja y rodeo la cama para sentarse junto a ella, y ambos disfrutar del desayuno.

- bueno esto tiene una pinta increíble - dijo ella comiendo una de las tortita.

- soy un fantástico chef - dijo él comiendo un trozo de fruta.

- ¿ kate no te pregunto pero has leído lo que te di? -

Ella le dio un trago a su zumo de naranja - si lo estoy terminando lo he leído y le echo algunas correcciones de dramática -

El sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios ambos desayunaron tranquilamente. Richard se levanto para dejar la bandeja en la cocina y cuando volvió se encontró a kate pensativa.

- que sucede -

- nada es que solo me tengo un rato me tengo que ir y la verdad es que no tengo la menor gana –

El se volvió a meter en la cama junto a ella - bueno no pensemos en eso ahora disfrutemos de estar juntos - dijo comenzando a darle besos en el cuello. Kate aspiro profundo y se acostó en la cama, para que él tuviera mas aseso a su cuerpo.

- espera, espera – dijo ella sacándose y se saco la camiseta dejando sus pechos al desnudo, el joven abrió grande los ojos y se paso su lengua alrededor de su boca.

Kate se volvió acostar y dejo que Rick se entretuviera un rato con sus pechos. Richard se movió ella pudo sentir la erección de él bajo el pantalón golpeando contra su pierna.

Ella se cómodo un poco hizo que él ahora quedara él contra el colchón, y ella se subió a horcajadas de él.

Al ver semejante imagen de ella sobre él con sus bellos pechos, él estiro sus manos y los acaricio y los apretó.

Kate sintió como hormigas caminaban por sus estomago y se agacho para besarlo, el beso era un beso sensual, donde la lengua de ambos danzaban uno en la boca del otro.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos se separaron y se sonrieron, los dos sentían como el cuerpo les ardía.

- me molesta la camiseta – dijo él.

- pues sácatela - ella se movio un poco y termino sentándose sobre la dura erección de él, aquella sensación fue fantástica, para la joven

Rick se semi incorporo y con la ayuda de ella se sacó la camiseta y volvió acostarse en la cama, Kate comenzó a besar otra vez el cuello, y comenzó a bajar por el pecho de él hasta que llego donde se encontraba el elástico del pantalón. Se apoyo sobre sus codos y comenzó a bajar el pantalón

- ¿kate que haces? –

Ella levanto la vista sonriendo - shhh tu cállate - ella volvió a su labor de bajar el pantalón, comenzó a besar el bóxer, alrededor de la polla que se marcaba fuertemente, y dio otro besos

Y comenzó a bajar el bóxer, Rick estaba tan embelesado con aquella actitud que solo la dejo hacer.

Con alguna dificultad ella bajo la ropa interior gris, liberando la erección. Por unos instantes ella se la quedó mirando Kate jamás había visto una así en vivo y en directo.

Tomo valor y comenzó a besarlo, de arriba hacia abajo. La sensación era tan increíble que él no podía creerlo la mujer mas increíble del mundo era de él y le estaba besando la polla.

Rick cerro los ojos y sintió como ella lo metía todo en su boca - ¡KATE¡ - grito cuando ella empezó a subir y bajar con su boca.

- kate, kate me estoy viniendo - dijo tomando a la chica por los costados de la cabeza y obligándola a sacar su boca unos segundos antes de venirse.

Ambos se abrazaron semi desnudos, y por un momento se quedaron en silencio

- ¿ te ha gustado? - pregunto ella levantando la cabeza del pecho de él

El abrió grande los ojos azules - que si me a gustado, ha sido increíble -

Ella alejo la vista avergonzada - me lo dices de verdad o me estas mintiendo -

Rick tomo la cara de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos - me encantado –

Ella sonrío y volvió acostar el pecho de él.

Antes de que el reloj llegara al mediodía ella se fue del piso de él costándole horrores dejarlo aquel encuentro había sido increíble, pero como siempre los Domingos ella tenia que almorzar con sus padres, y luego por lo general la obligaban a quedarse en la casa estudiando para su examen de ingreso a la facultad.

En el camino hacia su casa kate le mando un breve mensaje a su amiga dándole las gracias por la clase magistral de masturbación.

A lo que a los pocos minutos, ella recibió un mensaje con una carita feliz.

NI bien cruzo la puerta del piso la voz de su padre llego desde la sala - katie al fin estas aquí ya no estábamos preocupando -

La joven entro en el salón - papá aun no es el mediodía – dijo ella sentándose en uno de los sofás.

- bueno, bueno no quero pelear vamos almorzar - dijo levantándose del sofá.

Como cada fin de semana cumplían el ritual de comer en algún elegante restaurante de la zona este.

Kate necesitaba sacar la sensación de la boca de Rick por todo su cuerpo o sus padres se diaria cuanta de que algo sucedía.

Durante el almuerzo de con su padre, kate estuvo entro lugar, estaba junto a él, era lo único que quería estar con Rick.

- mamá, papá quiero preguntarles algo -

El matrimonio Beckett se miro - dinos hijita que paso - dijo la mujer con su habitual tono cordial.

Sabia que había llegado el momento de hablar - lo que quería decirles es que pasaría si decido que no quiero ser abogado -

El matrimonio se miro incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando - pero, pero que dices - dijo Jim que había perdido el color de su cara.

- nada papá es que no se si es realmente lo que quiero para mi pasar el resto de mi vida en una oficina trabajando, no lo se -

Jim aspiro profundo para tratar de mantener todo la calma que le era posible - pero de que estas hablando hija todo tu vida fue tu sueño ser abogado como nosotros -

Kate se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla - papá es que creo que puede existir otras cosas aparte de eso -

- otras cosas como que - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

- no lo se siempre me han gustado los animales quizás me gustaría estudiar veterinaria -

Al escuchar aquello Jim se ahogo - me estas diciendo que mi hija quiere pasar el resto de su vida rodeada de mierda de animal -

Kate soltó una risa molesta - papá no necesariamente tengo que estar rodeada de mierda como dices tu -

- puede tener mi propio consultorio -

El hombre negó con la cabeza - definitivamente no tu no vas a desherrar a tu familia somos cinco generaciones de abogados y tu serás la sexta -

- papá aun no lo he decidido pero si no quiero estudiar leyes no lo hare vale -

Al ver como los dos Beckett iban levantando el tono de su voz Johanna intervino - bueno, bueno no es algo que tengamos que decir ahora podemos terminar la comida en paz por favor -

Ambos se miraron y no digieren absolutamente nada mas

Cuando volvieron al lujoso piso kate se fue directo a su habitación, no quería no ver a su padre, él se quería que era dueño de su vida.

Marco el numero de él y se sentó en la cama solo quería escuchar su voz.

Jim se sirvió un whisky - Johanna aquí esta pasando algo -

La mujer se sentó - jim estas exagerando - dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

- mira se que hay algo raro todos los fines de semana que sale, ese melenudo con que la vi el otro día su cambio de actitud, ella esta en algo -

- mira Jim es una adolecente vale, y esta pasando su fase rebelde pero sabes estará todo bien , ella ira a Stanford y estará todo bien.

Jim negó con la cabeza, él sabia que algo andaba mal, él lo intuía, y él averiguaría lo que estaba sucediendo.


End file.
